The Darkness in Their Hearts
by rdsjr-1989
Summary: Naruto Goes through some changes. The Kyuubi, for fear of being destroyed when Naruto dies, Makes a Deal with naruto. The Fusion of two beings, Body and soul, and the beginning of Naruto's greatest adventure yet...with help from some friends.
1. The Beginning of The End

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did, that would rock but I DON'T…but I do own my own characters, which will be in this story

AN: Ok My first stab at a Naruto Fan-fic, I know there may be some errors, but please look around those until I complete my story please. The pairings are Naruto/Hinata…..Maybe some others, but I'm not sure

"…." Speech

'….' Thought

'…**.' **Kyuubi

Prologue: The Beginning of the End

Naruto Uzumaki, now 15 years old, has fought to be one of the best Ninja in Konoha. After three years of training with Jiraiya, the Toad Hermit, Naruto has finally returned to his hometown of Konoha.

Naruto has gone through some changes. He is now 5' 11" tall, has many more muscles than when he left, and he finally changed his outfit standards. He now wears a crimson muscle shirt, tucked into a pair of baggy, black cargo pants. The pants are held up by a belt, with a buckle with the kanji for fire etched into it. He wears a black, leather jacket, and black fingerless, leather gloves on his hands. He wears his Kunai holster on his right leg, and his shurikun pouch on his left leg. He wears a sword on his back, it was made for him by a swordsmith, he had protected from an enemy onslaught. He has on a pair of black shoes, that were made for him specialty by a shoemaker, whose daughter he had kept from being raped by 3 ninja's of the hidden sound village. His Konoha headband is no longer on his head, he wears it on his left bicep where he can be sure it is seen.

Naruto's hair was longer now, his hair that wasn't spiked, was worn in a low ponytail that went down past his shoulder blades, the rest was just as unruly as ever. He was, as many girls would find out that day, hotter than hell.

Jiraiya and Naruto walked toward the gates of Konoha and before they got the the gates, Jiraiya stopped and said "Naruto, go in on your own, I have some business to take care of" and he made a handsign, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto sighed, used to his teacher's behavior and he walked the rest of the way to the gates by himself. He was stopped by two ANBU. The two ANBU that were guarding the gate had on a lion mask and a bear mask. When Naruto was about to show his ID, the ANBU took off their masks. Shikamaru Nara and Neji Hyuuga.

"Good Morning, what business do you have here in konoha" Neji asked Naruto. Neji didn't recognise this person until he saw the leaf forehead protector on Naruto's left bicep and then he looked the teen in the eye "….Naruto?" He asked as he looked at the sky blue eyes and the familiar fox-grin.

"yeah, Neji, its me" Naruto said, no longer the obnoxious person he used to be, but sometimes he had his moments. "how have you been?" he asked his two friends

"we've been fine Naruto, it seems you have changed, I need to fight you again, that's for sure" Neji said as he looked at naruto's muscles ripple under the fabric of his shirt, like a perfect wave in syncronization with the boys…no… young man's body in front of him.

"yeah, we do, but maybe later" Naruto said with a grin "I have some business to take care of so I'll see you guys around" Naruto said as he walked through the gates and looked around the city he grew up in. It hadn't changed at all, only one thing had changed and that was that Tsunade's face had been carved into the mountainside, offically labeling her as the Fifth Hokage. 'hmm…what should I do now that I'm home?' he asked himself, and then he thought 'oh yeah! I need to give Tsunade-baa-chan a visit'. Naruto suddenly changed his body stance from relaxed to crouched, and he ran toward the hokage tower. On the way to the hokage tower he passed people, but to them he looked like a blur of crimson and black…and he was only jogging, not even running.

As he got to the Hokage Tower, he jumped, using his speed to soar up through the Hokage's open window. Naruto saw the Hokage at her desk and said "hello, Baa-chan."

Tsunade turned around to hit the offender, and then she stopped short, she looked at Naruto, and she hugged him instead, she missed him so much, because he was like a little brother to her. She held on to the young man for over 5 minutes, until Shizune popped into the room and saw Naruto hugging Tsunade….more like Tsunade was suffocating him with her boobs. When Shizune came in, Tsunadelet go of Naruto and he jumped away from her, afraid of getting almost killed again.

"Naruto!!!!" Shizune said as she saw him "I'm glad your okay, where's Jiraiya?" she asked as she looked around the room

"He's not here, he left right before I got to the front gate" he said in his deeper more masculine voice, that would make any girl weak in the knees.

"I see" Tsunade said, unaffected by Naruto's voice, she sat back down at her desk and said "I see you've grown more powerful, and you've changed your clothes"

"yeah, I'm stronger than the Ero-Sannin, and he made me change out of my orange clothes into something 'less noticeable' but I think he was right, I like this new outfit" he said as he gestured to his clothes.

"Stronger than Jiraiya, huh?" Tsunade asked as he looked him in the eye "Then I challenge you to a match, if you win, I'll promote you to chuunin, if you lose, you have to help me with my paperwork" she said

"that works…." He trailed off his sentence, because he was looking kinda bummed

"what's wrong, Naruto?" Shizune asked the sulking boy

"I though she would say I could be hokage if I could beat her" he pouted as he walked towards the door.

Tsunade caught him by the shoulder and hugged him from behind "I can't do that right yet, because I know the council will never agree to it, but only if you can surpass everyone in the village" she whispered into his ear.

Naruto grinned as he turned around and hugged her, then he swore to himself, 'I will be the best of the village' and he walked out of the office, with Tsunade following him. He walked toward the training ground with the monument for all the Ninja who had died in battle.

When they got to the training grounds, Naruto took one side of the field, and Tsunade took the other side of the field. They crouched low, into their fighting positions, and they began the fight. Naruto jumped away, into the bushes as Tsunade started doing handsigns for her Ranshinshou (chaotic mental collision). Naruto came out of the bushes, just as Tsunade finished the handsigns and made the electrical chakra go to her hands.

Tsunade hit naruto with the Ranshinshou, but then Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke. 'damn, shadow clone' she thought as she turned around, and was assaulted by 5 shadow clones. Naruto was holding back, he didn't want to hurt her more than he had to, so, he had all 5 of his clones draw a kunai from their leg holster and charge.

Tsunade dispatched the clones, and when there were none left, she knew Naruto was still hiding. She had the Ranshinshou still in her hand and she waited for Naruto to come out. Naruto knew he had to end it now, so he focused his chakra and did a technique Jiraiya showed him, the Body Flicker.

Naruto reappeared behind Tsunade and he put a kunai to her throat and asked "finished?"

Tsunade smirked and thought 'great speed, I think he is stronger, but I'll give him a run for his money' she did the handsigns for the substitution technique and her body was replaced by a log. She came up behind him and hit him with her Ranshinshou, but that naruto also disappeared in a puff of smoke 'damn he doesn't waste time does he?' she asked herself as she moved out of the way, right before a brace of kunai hit her.

Naruto watched and he performed another body flicker to appear behind her "Your chakra is dwindling, Baa-chan" he pointed out. Her Ranshinshou was eating all her chakra away, so she disabled it and said "Fine, you win, that was almost too easy for you, wasn't it?"

"No, you are a good fighter, and yes I was holding back, I didn't want to hurt you" Naruto said as they walked back toward the Hokage Tower.

When the the two walked into the Hokage tower, and Tsunade sat at her desk. "what can I do for you, Naruto, other than the promotion to Chuunin?" she asked as she pointed to the chair, wanting him to sit and talk to her about what he needed

Naruto sat down across from the Hokage and asked "first, I want to know, is my apartment still available? Then if it isnt too much trouble, could you tell me how much money I have in my bank account?"

Tsunade looked through the records on her desk and said "ok, your apartment is still under your name, and ill have Shizune look into your bank account" she said as she paged Shizune.

Shizune walked into the office with some papers and asked "what do you need, Lord Hokage?"

"please check Naruto's bank account, he wants to know how much money he has in it" Tsunade said as shizune nodded and walked out of the office, only to come back in 3 minutes, with her jaw dropping. Tsunade saw this and asked "whats the matter Shizune?"

Shizune snapped out of her shock long enough to look at Naruto and back to the Hokage and she gulped "he has over $50,000 in his bank account" she informed them.

Naruto didn't look surprised in the least, either he had known, or he had reigned his emotions enough to do what was needed, Tsunade wasn't sure, but when she looked at Naruto, he had a foxy grin on his face

"How did you get so much money Naruto?" she asked

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and he said "well, while I was away, the Ero-sannin didn't let me have any money, I hunted for food, and I didn't really need to buy anything, and when we went out on missions, I guess that all the money accumulated from them…" he said with a wide grin

"I see" Tsunade said as she looked at the boy with respect, he had bested Jiraiya and herself, this boy was something else.

Narutos expression change from embarrassed to one of extreme pain. In his pain he yelled out "AHHHH!!!! GOD!!!WHAT'S HAPPENING?!?!?!?!" his stomach felt like it was on fire, he collapsed out of the chair and fell onto the hokage's carpeted floor, he hit his head on the edge of the desk and passed out.

To say Shizune and Tsunade were upset would be an understatement, they were by Naruto's hospital bed. Naruto had a bandage wrapped around his head, from the fall, and he was shirtless, showing off his tanned muscles that would make any girl drool. Kyuubi's seal was glowing and then all of a sudden the seal stopped glowing and it faded into Naruto's stomach again.

"What happened, Lord Hokage?" Shizune asked while looking at Naruto's pale face, Naruto had a high fever and was pale and clammy.

"I'm not sure, Shizune" Tsunade said as she checked Naruto's temperature again…It was still 102 degrees. "damnit" she said as she charged her chakra and used her Mystical Hand Technique. She put the glowing blue hand on Naruto's forehead and started healing the boy, making the fever drop considerably, but as chakra started flowing through Naruto's body, the seal started glowing again and it forced Tsunade's chakra out of Naruto's body.

"all we can do now I wait" she said as she felt her chakra leave him…

Naruto woke up in the dark, dripping recesses of what he knew was his mind. He knew he was here for a reason, and he didn't want to know why, but he would soon find out anyway. Naruto walked along the corridor that had a pipe dripping above it, and continued walking, even though his mind seemed to be on fire.

As he walked, Naruto encountered some of his more unpleasant memories, people yelling at him for what he held, calling him a demon, a monster, and a rat that deserved to die. He didn't know what he had done to make the townspeople so unhappy, but he learned to deal with it over the years, but the memories in this area, were so fresh, they re-opened old wounds. There was something he had to do before the memories stopped plaguing him, or he would be lost in his own mind forever…

All the words kept repeating over and over again 'monster, demon, rat who deserves to die' then Naruto finally thought of a way out of the torture, he had to forgive and forget, but it was so hard, he had to deal with the problem himself…he closed his eyes, but as soon as he did, the memories, which were up until that point silver mist, became solid adults of konoha, and the adults started attacking him, but when he opened his eyes, they stayed still. 'hmmm….i guess this means I have to face my problems head-on' he thought, but since he was in his mind It came out to him as if he was talking to himself, and I gave him a small measure of comfort.

Naruto thought about it, and thenhe finally realized what he had to do….he had to leave these people behind, and look to the future, no matter how hurting those people had been to him. He looked at te solid forms of his memories, the adults of konoha, and said out loud, in his mind anyway, 'I don't need you, and I never have, I know what you see me as, but it seems I can't change your minds for you, but when I become the greatest hokage, you will recognize my strength'

As he said this, all the adults of Konoha seemed to disappear one by one, and when he finished talking, all the adults were gone, and the mist that had been them was gone as well. He continued on the path of his mind…

Tsunade and Shizune had to go attend to their other duties, but they left two ANBU in front of his room to guard him. The Two ANBU were Sasuke Uchiha, who had just finished his ANBU training course with Kakashi as his leader, and Hinata Hyuuga, who had also finished training to be an ANBU, and she was stronger and more confident than when Naruto had last seen her.

As the two ANBU stood outside the door, there was someone in the room watching over Naruto. That person was The copy-ninja himself, Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi was recently reinstated into the ANBU, when he started training Sasuke to become an ANBU official too.

Kakashi watched over Naruto and the newly reinstate ANBU member made sure no one could infiltrate the room and kill the Kyuubi container. He sat in a overstuffed armchair by Naruto's bed, he dosed lightly, but he kept his sharingan eye open, even though the forehead protector was over his eye, he could see through it, allowing him to see the room.

Everything seemed peaceful in the room, for now….

Naruto had challenged three more unhappy memories, each more potent than the last. He defeated them all by doing what he should have done at a certain point of time, he let go of everything he had to let go of, all the hatred, fear, and insults, from the rookie nine, the genin who had promoted before him, and even the teachers he had before Iruka. He fought through all those memories and he came to the next one….the hardest one yet.

Naruto stood in the silver mist, and it took the form of Hinata Hyuuga…and what was more, is she was alone, and saying things he knew the real one should have said to him. 'I hope he does ok', 'You can do it Naruto', and ' does he know I love him?' were the most potent….but others were 'I hope he notices me', 'does he love me?', and 'I hope one day I can tell him how I feel'. He had had a feeling the Hinata had liked him, but like an idiot he pursued Sakura, the one he used to have a crush on, but now she was still in love with Sasuke.

Naruto looked at Hinata with love in his eyes, she was the only one who really ever cheered him on, in the Chuunin exam's, when he was sparring with their team, and even she cheered for him when Kiba was fighting him, and Kiba was on her team. He looked at the memory, locked his strong, brave gaze with her shy, meek gaze and said the words the real Hinata Hyuuga would hear soon enough, when he finished what he needed to do…'I love you, Hinata Hyuuga'

Kakashi had seen the seal glow brightly with an eerie red glow, and then he felt the chakra wave that was sent out of the boys body, through the town and out toward the Demon Vessels that were left. Hinata and Sasuke burst into the room, and Kakashi stood up from the chair and they heard the words that came out of his mouth past his mind…"I love you…Hinata Hyuuga"

Hinata heard these words and smiled happily and said quietly in a voice she hadn't used in a long time and said "I love you too…Naruto Uzumaki"

Meanwhile in the Wind country, in the hidden village of Sunagakure, Gaara of thedesert felt the Shockwave sent by naruto and the Kyuubi. Shukaku awakened from his sleep and he started what Kyuubi had emphasised in the blast, only a demon to demon communication….

In the Waterfall country, a drifter, 30 years old, known only as kogamaru, along with his 14 year old son, Krymaru, felt the wave of energy sent by the Kyuubi, and Krymaru, who had inherited the 8 tailed elemental wolf demon's abilities felt the wave too, and the 8 tailed elemental wolf, Kyuuji, started what was requested by the Kyuubi, the strongest of the tailed demons….he began working on the father and son, like Kyuubi requested….

AN: Ok Prologue done, next we will see what happens to Naruto and the last 2 remaining demon vessels. Please R&R, I would like some positive feedback, and flames are welcome if they are constructive, please, not cussing me out….its my first time writing a fan-fic, period…I hope you all like it, and any feedback is good feedback….thanks.


	2. Pain and Awakenings

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own Kogamaru and Krymaru

AN: Ok I hope you like the last chapter, I'm still new at this, but im getting used to it, slowly….here's the next chapter, enjoy.

"…" Talking

'…' Thinking

'…' Kyuubi

Chapter 1: Pain and Awakenings

Naruto walked through the last memory he had to rectify in his mind, and he waked the rest of the way to Kyuubi, and the fox looked at naruto before getting up from his position n the floor of the gigantic cage.

'**Have a nice trip down memory lane, brat?'** Kyuubi asked as he smirked as much as a fox could

'That was you?!?!' Naruto yelled at the fox, while he walked up to the cage and looked Kyuubi in the eye 'why?' was all he asked

'**you're the one who wants more strength, and I have a propositon for you' **Kyuubi said as Naruto leaned in closer to hear the demon **' We need to fuse, mind, body, and soul, if we don't you are in danger, and when you are in danger, so am I' **the demon said as he watched for Naruto's reaction to the proposition.

'what would I need to do, I mean, its not like I can go anywhere, and if I do, I'll be an outcast, like I am now, only even more so' Naruto replied

'**But you will be among the four most powerful outcasts…there are two demons left, the ones Akatsuki have left alone until now, and they have the most power besides me…you know one of the demon holders, Gaara of the desert, he holds Shukaku, and Shukaku is now asking Gaara to fuse with him, as is Kyuuji, the demon that you don't know, he is asking his holder to fuse with him….they need us, and together, we can stop the Akatsuki and we can be the most powerful beings on earth' **Kyuubi said to Naruto, and then he waited for the reply, hoping beyond all hopes that Naruto would do what was needed of him.

'you said 'the four most powerful' beings in the world, and from what I can tell there are only three demons left in the world' Naruto replied

'**Yes, there are four now though, because the Kyuuji's holder has an heir, and Kyuuji has split his power between the two of them, to protect them both, like I will do for our Kits' **Kyuubi said as he watched Naruto think some more

'fine, I'll do it, but on one condition' Naruto replied

'**what is it?' **Kyuubi said as he looked at the young man in front of him

'I want to take Hinata Hyuuga with me, to be with us, because I love her' Naruto replied

'**I don't care about love, I care about my mate though, and your mate is a good choice for both of us, she will come with us' **the demon said as he looked at Naruto

Naruto thought for a minute and said 'how will I fuse with you?'

'**here, memorize these handsigns and you will put chakra into the seal and it will shatter the seal, but you will fuse the instant the seal is broken, be warned though, you need to tell your mate of who you are, and who I am' **Kyuubi said as the Handsigns flashed in naruto's minds eye. There were 15 handsigns total, and it would take time to complete the fusion. **'after the fusion, remember this, our Chakra coils will be screwed up for a while, so be sure to do it in a safe place away from humans, besides your mate, she can watch' **Kyuubi smirked a foxy smirk. He was one of the few demons who liked to show off his power.

As Naruto Memorized the handsigns by practiciing them, he asked 'what will I get, when we fuse? I mean, power, I guess, but what else?'

Kyuubi thought about it and then said **'you will be the strongest of the 4, you will have more rapid healing abilities, you will have heightened senses, and you will have much more speed and strength' **

'good, I'm glad, and Hinata? What will she get' naruto asked as he restarted the handseals

'**your mate…hmm…when you two mate, she will get all the power you have…wait, is she one of the hyuuga clan, with the byakugan?' **Kyuubi suddenly asked

'yeah, why?' Naruto asked, afraid that she would die if they mated

'**no reason, I just wanted to be sure…she will still have the byakugan, but she will be able to see more with it, no blind spots, and she will have heightened senses and healing also, but your kit, if you should have one, I really hope you do by the way, will not have the byakugan eyes, the kit will be probably more powerful than the akatsuki members the day that it's born. Oh, by the way, when you fuse with me, we will change a little bit, same with your mate' **Kyuubi said as he smirked at Naruto with the biggest smirk a fox could have

'change? I guess that's ok, as long as I can use the henge to go get what I need, like weapons and stuff' Naruto said to the demon as he practiced the handsigns more and more, getting them down perfectly.

As soon as Naruto thought that, and he started the handsigns again, his mind started melting…

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Hinata looked at the glowing seal of the Kyuubi. Kakashi broke the law that was set by the Third Hokage when he told Sasuke and Hinata that Kyuubi was trapped inside Naruto, but he had no choice, they saw the seal, and felt the red chakra that flew through the walls…three days ago

"I hope he's okay" Hinata said as she felt Naruto's chakra start to focus on a certain point. Naruto was still unconscious, but his chakra manipulation had started. His hands moved on their own accord, creating seals. After 15 seals, The glowing seal on Naruto's stomach burst, and crimson chakra came out of the boys stomach, in the form of a small nine tailed fox, the fox looked at everyone in the room, smirked and grew larger, at was about the size of Naruto's body, then it leapt through the air and melted into Naruto's body.

When the fox started going into his body, Naruto's eyes opened and he started screaming in pain. The fox was half-way into his body, when Naruto started changing. Naruto's skin started rippling. Naruto's hands stared growing longer fingernails, but upon closer inspection they were diamond hard claws. Naruto closed his eyes from all the pain wrecking through his body. The nine tailed fox was almost all the way into Naruto's body, all that was left of the fox was the nine tails flailing everywhere.

Kakashi had left the room to go get the Hokage, while Hinata and Sasuke stayed to make sure he didn't leave, if he could, and Kakashi returned with the Hokage in 2 minutes. "what's happening to him?" kakashi asked the Hokage, yelling over the painful wails of agony that were coming from Naruto.

The Hokage quickly assessed the situation, and she saw the handseal that the boy's body was still holding, even though he was in so much pain. "Shit, he's fusing with the Kyuubi, we can't do anything about it either, the handseal that he has prevents us from helping, as long as he holds it, we cant go any closer to him, or he will die."

Hinata looked at the Hokage in fear and said "Lord Hokage, I'm going to go into the barrier I don't care I I die, but I want to be with him." She said as se started slowly walking toward the barrier that held the boy and the demon fox that was entering her love

"no! Hinata, don't do it!" the Hokage yelled at her, but it was too late, Hinata had already walked through the barrier, and she was still standing and walking toward Naruto, even though he was thrashing in pain, and she sat right next to him and held his forearm, trying to calm him down, even though it must hurt like a bitch to have a fox that size go into your body.

What Hinata didn't count on, was the fact that ther was a second fox in the barrier, and that the Kyuubi knew that the intended mate of Naruto was going to try to help. The second fox lunged at Hinata and started goig into her body as well, but it wasn't a complete fusion. The fox went through with little pain, because she was just the intended mate, not fully accepted yet.

Hinata looked scared but she reigned in that fear and looked at Naruto and said "come on Naruto you can do it, I love you" and she kissed him on the lips that were at that moment open and screaming in pain, there was only one tail left that hadnt entered his body. As the last tail entered the body, Naruto opened his eyes, which had change colors because of the fusion. His eyes were still blue, but they had a slit for a pupil, making his sight over 10 times more potent, his hearing, smelling, and taste were all more powerful and he could tell who was in the room without even looking.

Naruto had stopped screaming, but held the handseal to keep people from coming toward him. He grabbed Hinata by the waist and jumped out the window, effectively shattering it, and ran toward the forest with inhuman speed, 10 times the speed of when he had come back 3 days ago.

He was out of town before anyone moved and Sasuke was the first one to talk. "well, that pretty much fuckin' sucks" Everyone else just nodded their heads in agreement.

The Hokage was the next person to snap out of it, and she ran back to her office and paged the ANBU, all of them…

Naruto ran through the forest that surrounded Konoha, and he stopped at a cave that would shelter them for a while. While Naruto had all the speed and strength of a demon, his chakra coils were indeed fucked up. He sat down in the cave and examined Hinata, who had fainted on the trip, he laid he down and left the cave to get firewood…when he came back, 5 minutes later, she was still asleep. He set up the wood as a proper fire should be and he used his diamond hard claws and speed to create enough friction to start the fire. He sat down away from Hinata, although he kept his eyes on her, making sure she didn't run away, or try to kill him in his sleep…

He knew he had kidnapped her, but he needed to in order to do what he needed to do. He knew that the Hyuuga clan were nothing but tightasses, and they wouldn't even think about letting their daughter go with a demon, well, now a half-demon. He watched her as she slept, making sure everything was ok. He had picked a remote location, where very few people know of, but animals run free like no tomorrow. He was glad he remembered this place because of Kyuubi's memories.

"find Naruto, and bring him back alive, I need to talk to him" Tsunade had said to all the ANBU members, but most of them thought 'finally the damned demon is gone, we can finally truly live in peace.'

Now all the ANBU were out scouring the forest for Naruto, some were looking for him in earnest like Neji, Sasuke, Rock Lee, Kakashi, Ten-Ten, Kiba, Shino, and all of his friends he had made, but the rest of the ANBU were searching as hard as they could so they could kill the demon.

Kakashi had a bad feeling about this…

In the waterfall country, Kyuuji made the same propostion to Kogamaru and Krymaru. They both agreed, walked to a cave away from all civilization, and they did the handseals just like naruto had, understanding they would have to re-learn how to use chakra.

Two eight-tailed wolf elemental demons came out and grew to the size of the person they would fuse to, then they jumped and went through the hosts' bodies and started the fusion process, it was little shorter than Naruto's fusion, but that was because there was less power to transfer, not much less, but still less than what the Kyuubi had. The two, father and son, became more powerful, changed in many things and they felt their chakra coils go out of whack. They immediately started training their bodies to accept chakra again, and tried to re-learn it, but their bodies were too tired out and they passed out, in the cave.

In Sunagakure, Gaara listened to the propostion by Shukaku, and he agreed to the fusion as well, he didn't want to be a hinderance, and if Naruto was doing it, he would too. Naruto had left a lasting impression three years ago, during the Chuunin Selection Exam. He was the only one who had ever just accepted him as a human being, because he also knew his own pain. If Naruto, the boy who saved him, was doing it, he would too.

Gaara understood his chakra coils were going to be completely fucked up, so he left the village, he told the village he was leaving the town, and he stepped down as Kazekage. He gave the position to his brother, Kankuro and said "I may never see you again, so reign well" and he left, after he hugged his siblings one last time, and he ran to the nearest cave in the desert away from Sunagakure.

He made it to the cave and he looked around and saw that it was perfect for what he would do. He did the series of handseals and a one tailed raccoon demon grew in front of him to his exact size and the demon lunged and entered his body, fusing them together, Gaara collapsed and was writhing in pain and even though Shukaku was a demon, he was the weakest of the three demons left, he took the shortest time to complete the fusion. He had changed like the others, and he had no control of his chakra, he smirked and got right to the basics of chakra manipulation. He used too much energy in the fusion though and he too, passed out.

In Naruto's cave, Hinata Hyuuga started waking up, and Naruto noticed and hid himself from her, he didn't want her to see him, not yet anyway. He moved to the back of the cave, but still kept her in his line of sight.

Hinata woke up, looked around and noticed right away this wasn't the hospital, it was a cave…then it snapped back into place, Naruto had taken her from the hospital after the fusion of the two beings. 'why did he take me with him…is it because of the fox that went into my body?' she asked herself, then heard something rustle in the back of the cave. She looked toward the back of the cave, and saw two blue eyes with slits for pupils staring back at her. "Naruto?" she asked

Naruto heard her say his name as a question, and he talked to her in a voice that was no longer his, but both the Kyuubi's and his mixed together "yes?" he answered as he kept looking at her.

"what happened to you, Naruto, why are you hiding from me?" Hinata asked as she stood up and started walking to where he was but Naruto's voice stopped her

"stay back" he said roughly "I don't want you to see me like this yet"

Hinata moved closer to him anyway, and said "I want to see who you are now, I love you" She moved closer to him in the shadows, she couldn't see him anyway, he was out of the firelight, and it was dark outside.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise and said "do you promise you won't freak out and run away?" he asked quietly as he looked at her, she was stil in the firelight, and he was in the darkness.

"yes, Naruto, I promise" Hinata said as she thought about everything that had happened and his changes, but there were a few things no one noticed that Naruto had, and she was a little scared.

"ok, I'll come out." Naruto said in his scratchy new voice, and he shot a pleading glance at Hinata before he moved in the shadows, he looked down and stepped into the firelight. He heard Hinata gasp and he kept his eyes cast to the ground, not wanting to see her face.

Hinata looked at Naruto's new form and thought one word 'beautiful'. She gazed at his new muscles, which were perfectly defined, and at his new body in its entirety, her heart fluttered when she looked at him and thought 'I knew it, he is the person I am supposed to love'

Naruto had changed a lot. Not only had his eyes changed, his entire body was different. His muscles were perfectly conditioned, his body, still shirtless, was perfect. He had six-pack abs, the kind any women dreamed of, and men would kill for. The seal that was on his stomach was gone, but it was replaced with a seemingly harmless tattoo, but Hinata knew better if it was the work of the demon in him, it could be lethal if it activated. Naruto's entire upper body was perfect, like it was chizeled out of a mountain by a master artist. There were six tattoo's on his body that were visible to her.

The first tattoo on Naruto's body was a black outline of a fox on his back. It had ancient text around it, and it stretched from one shoulder to the other, and it had a star in the middle of the fox. The star had five points, and lines went from the edge of the star, to the other five tattoos.

The second tattoo was on his chest, on the left side of his heart. It had a spiral in a circle, with an ancient text written around it, and only the ones with demons in them could read it perfectly.

The third tattoo was on his chest as well, on the right side of his heart. It was a black and crimson star, with the ancient text around it. That tattoo was also connected to the one on the back.

The fourth tattoo was on his right palm. It was in the shape of a nine-tailed fox, with the nine tails wrapping around his hand, and up his forearm.

The fifth tattoo was on the left side of his neck. This one had a black eyeball outline, with a red pupil in it, and around the eye were the same ancient demonic texts that were around the others.

The sixth tattoo was on his inner right forearm. It was comprised of 50 dots, but far away, like Hinata was, it looked like a plain black spiral. There were 49 black dots, and one red dot. There was a circle containing the dots, and it was surrounded by the same text that was around all the other tattoo's labelling what the demonic seals did.

Naruto's upper body isn't all that had changed, He now had a red tail with a black tip coming out of the spot right above his butt. Hinata found out the moment she activated her Byakugan that Naruto's inner coils were messed up pretty bad, and she could tell that the demon's chakra coils had fused with Naruto's, because the chakra coils were out of line...that's why he couldnt use his chakra.

"Naruto...please come here" she asked politely, knowing he would not like the next thing she would do

"why, Hinata?"he asked as he stepped closer to her, but left his head down

"because i want to re-align your chakra coils, i found the reason you can't use chakra, and i want to fix it..." she said as he walked closer at hearing this statement

"go ahead...Hinata" Naruto said as he stood in front of her

"but...Naruto...it will be painful, i have to use the gentle fist reverse style, and it is like pulling teeth out without any numbing medication" Hinata protested, even though she wanted to help him, she didnt want to caue him pain

"i know, but i also know you don't want to hurt me, i trust you" he said as he relaxed as much as he could

Hinata smiled at this, though Naruto didn't see, because his face was still down toward the ground. She walked right in front of him and she opened her Byakugan eyes again and she pinpointed the messed up chakra coil and she took he position for reverse gentle fist, and she hit the chakra opening closest to the chakra coil.

Naruto closed his eyes the second she hit him with the gentle fist, and he fell to the ground in pain, holding his chest. He sat up after five minutes of writhing in pain, and he tried standing after that, but he had just a little difficulty. he wasn't used to the alignment yet, and he had to rest, he made sure all of the demonic seals on his body were deactivated and then he laid back down on the ground and fell into a light sleep.

Hinata watched this, afraid she had hurt him more than anticipated, then he fell asleep and she whispered to him "don't worry Naruto, I love you and I won't leave you alone in the world" She kept watch for him that morning, until the sun rose up, and even past then.

The ANBU Tsunade had sent out were not having any luck finding Naruto or Hinata, for that he was grateful. He didn't want to see Naruto dead in the hands of his fellow ANBU. He was also quite upset that he and sasuke couldn't even find him, and they were almost perfect trackers, even his summoned dogs couldn't find a scent to go on...he wasn't just upset, he was getting downright pissed.

Sasuke came up beside him and said "no trace of him to the east, I'm heading further north" and after he said that he disappeared, leaving Kakashi alone with his dogs...

'fuck, this sucks' he thought as he had pakkun and the rest of the dogs split up again to find a scent, any scent...

Gaara of the desert woke up the next morning refreshed, then he remembered...'fuck, i fell asleep, i probably destroyed alot of the village, i have to get back...' he thought, he had forgotten of the fusion and he used inhuman speed to race back to Sunagakure...not knowing what he was facing...

Kogamaru and Krymaru woke up in their cave and they looked at each other and smirked. they looked perfect together, like the half demons they were... they smirked at each other and wordlessly started packing their belongings and they ran from the cave, toward Konoha...

Naruto woke up at 9 in the morning, judging by the sun. He rolled over onto his side and then remembered the pain of last night, how Hinata had helped him...'wait a fucking minute...Where IS Hinata?' he thought as he looked around the cave they were in the night before, she was gone!

He got up, ignoring his knew power and speed and he left the cave and dashed arond the new area they were in, he was desperately looking for Hinata that he failed to notice she was standing still on the lake that was near the entrance to the cave, that is, until she called out to him.

"Naruto! How do you feel? better i hope" she said in a shy voice, the voice that only seemed to be reserved only for him

"i'm fine, just a little sore, but it will go away soon, i think i'm not quite sure, with the fusion and all" he said as hewalked towards her, not even realizing he was using chakra and he walked on the lake to her, and he looked her in the eye and said what he needed to say "i love you Hinata, sorry it took so long for me to realize it"

Hinata's response to his confession was a kiss, she was pouring all the love she felt for this person into the kiss, making it perfect, and when she pulled back she said "i love you too, Naruto"

Naruto blushed at a thoguht he just had, but he knew it needed to be asked..."will...will you...Willyoubemymate" he blurted out.

It took her a minute to decipher what he asked, and when she did, she blushed like a tomato and nodded her head once, and Naruto grinned and said "i'm glad"

"but..." Hinata started "what about my parents? they wont like the fact that i am going to mate you...what do i do?" She asked, afraid of her father's wrath

"don't worry...Kyuubi told me that you don't have to worry about haveing a baby with the Byakugan eyes...our...child, would be like me, powerful and almost indestructible...and when we mate, the fox that went into your body will activate, giving you my protection and abilities...or kyuubi's anyway." Naruto said

"then yes, i will definately mate you...my love" she said as she kissed him again, more passionately than the kiss before...

AN: ok, first chapter done, after the prologue of course, i hope you enjoy the story so far...Lemon in next chapter...please R&R, i will be here and i am writing as fast and good as i can right now...I'm still new at this...


	3. Love and Despair

Disclaimer: I Do not own naruto, I just own the characters that I made

AN: ok, this chapter will have a LEMON in it….i still don't know why its called a lemon, but I'm writing one now…now it is my first lemon….so don't bitch at me please….on with the story!

Chapter 2: Love and Despair

last chapter

"then yes, i will definately mate you...my love" she said as she kissed him again, more passionately than the kiss before...

As Hinata's lips hit his own, he knew that he had her as his…no one else could take her…not Neji, not her sister, not even her own father would take her away from him…even if they did, he would kill them first….but right now…he was going to make her his. Naruto kissed back with as much passion and love as Hinata did, maybe even more. He had been alone all his life, but now, he had someone to love with all his heart. He kissed with the intensity that she kissed him with.

Hinata kissed back, and her body started burning as Naruto ran his hands over her body…she blushed as he started rubbing her small but perky breasts…then she moaned in pleasure as he rubbed her nipples through her shirt. She closed her eyes from the pleasure, but when she did, Naruto stopped his ministrations. She groaned in protest as he stopped, but she opened her eyes, and when she opened her eyes, she saw his perfect sky-blue eyes that seemed to say 'don't close your eyes I want to see your pleasure'. She nodded, and then Naruto went to work.

Naruto started using his new tail as a third hand. The tail was rubbing up and down Hinata's sides as his real hands were rubbing her nipples. Naruto carefully took Hinata's clothes off…first her shirt came off…then her pants. Naruto gazed at the figure under him, but like all other girls in the village, she bound her breasts to keep them from getting hit in battle. Naruto carefully unwrapped the bandages around her perfect breasts, while he kept their gazes locked. He finally finished his task and her breasts bounced out of their prison.

Hinata gasped as she felt her breasts bounce, but kept her eyes locked in the gaze with Naruto. She moaned as she felt him start to rub her, now bare, nipples with his bare fingers. The sensations she felt were like she was on fire…and the fire was going down to her lower stomach. She moaned as she felt something she had never felt before…

Naruto latched onto her erect left nipple with his mouth…sucking and licking the pebble hard jewel. Every once in a while, he would tease her with his fangs, by rubbing his fangs across it. He change sides after teasing the left one, and he did the same to the right jewel.

Hinata moaned and gasped Naruto's name as he did all this to her. She had never felt this way before…sure she had done stuff to herself, but it never felt this good. Add the fact that it was Naruto, the boy she and loved since she first saw him, made it even more pleasureable.

Naruto's tail stopped rubbing her sides, and was busy probing down between his soon-to-be mate's legs. Naruto moved his hands down her perfect body and came to the edge of her panties, rubbing the skin around the edges before pulling the panties down and off her body…Naruto just gazed at the beauty of her perfect body. He moved up and kissed her on the lips and nuzzled her neck. As he was doing this he inserted one finger into her virgin sex.

Hinata gasped at the intrusion of his finger in her most private area, and then she moaned as he started moving the finger in and out of her sex. Naruto was doing all the things that were driving her crazy. Then all of a sudden he stopped and she whimpered in protest. When she looked up, Naruto was in front of her, in all his glory. She looked between his legs and she gasped, he was friggin huge…she didn't think it would fit…but she didn't care, she wanted him so bad…she whimpered again.

Naruto heard the whimpers and he moved on top of her and he kissed her passionately as he started to slide into her moist cavern. He came to a barrier of flesh, and he looked into her eyes apologetically as he thrust forward, breaking her virginity in that instant.

Hinata had heard horror stories of how the first time was hell for any girl…but to be honest, it didn't hurt at all…maybe it was because her love was the one that was doing it to her, but she kissed Naruto as she started moving her hips, wanting him to thrust into her

Naruto started thrusting into her, but she kept saying "faster, please….nar…uto" so he went faster and harder, thrusting in and out as fast as he could, he was in heaven, her muscles were clamping around his penis as he thrust in and out…he knew he was going to expole soon, but not before Hinata did…

While they were busy fucking….no one noticed that the nine tailed fox that had gone into Hinata had re-emerged from her body and was currently fusing with her, like it did for Naruto. Hinata started changing while Naruto thrust in and out of her...she grew fangs, claws, and her pale eyes started changing...she stil could use the byakugan, but her eyes darkened, making her eyes a darker blue, and they too had slits like Naruto's…Hinata grew a tail like Naruto's only it was slightly shorter than his, and the last thing was she had the exact same tattooed demonic seals he had on his body, in the exact same places.

After all this had happened and she finished changing into her half-demon form, Hinata came while yelling "NARUTO!!!" and was utterly sepent, Naruto thrust 3 more times before he shot his seed into her and grunted "hin…ata!!!". He pulled his now soft dick out of her and he laid down next to his mate, and buried his face in her neck. She did the same to him and their tails intertwined with each other and they went into a peaceful sleep…for now….

Kakashi and Pakkun heard a scream of ecstacy and ran to where it came from…they met up with Sasuke who had also heard it and ran in the same direction…toward the uninhabited area that Naruto and Hinata were at…luckily they were the only ones that heard the scream and the other ANBU agents were still about 3 miles away from where they were.

Kakashi and Sasuke walked to the cave with the lake in front of it and they nodded at each other and walked into the cave…not ready for what they would find…

A small 9 tailed fox had appeared the second that Naruto and Hinata fell asleep in each other's arms. Its job was to protect his masters from anyhting that might come their way…

The fox picked up the scent of Kakashi, Sasuke, and Pakkun…it growled and it walked out to the front of the cave and met them…

The fox jumped at Kakashi, who was closest…

Kakashi felt something come at him from the darkness but wasn't fast enough to not get scratched by the claws of the little fox…"damnit…whats going on?" he asked Sasuke as the small nine-tailed fox attacked again with his claws.

"I don't know, Kakashi-sensei, but we need to find Naruto, so this must be a guardian" Sasuke said as he did seals for an attack…but the fox slashed at him with speed that Kakashi hadnt seem since the Chuunin exams. The fox slashed Sasuke's hand with his claws, making Sasuke mess up the seals.

The fox growled and yipped at the two humans that were invading his masters territory. Pakkun had backed away when the fox started attacking, because he knew foxes and dogs didn't get along too well…

Kakashi and Sasuke weren't fast enough to dodge all the foxes attacks, but Sasuke finally captured the fox, but dropped it when one of the tails hit him in the stomach with force enough to smash rocks…the fox moved faster, and to the untrained eye, it would seem that Kakashi and Sasuke were getting small slashes across their skin with nothing hitting them…but Kakashi got fed up with it, and he started doing seals.

The fox moved to stop kakashi, but Sasuke moved enough that he got hit, and Kakashi didn't. Kakashi used the time wisely and finished the seals…"Imprisonment Jutsu" he said as the ground around them started rumbling, making the fox lose its balance, then a wall of earth rose up and surrounded the fox…effectively trapping it….what Kakshi didn't count on was the fact that the fox was very powerful…it broke through the earth with no trouble at all, and it attacked Kakashi…

Hinata woke up to the sound of small yipping noises and growl and she then noticed she was naked….then she remembered what she did with Naruto….she blushed, then she felt the chakra used by Kakashi for the imprisonment technique, and she quickly got her clothes on and went to investigate…

She came across a little fox who was fighting Kakashi and Sasuke with speed that only Rock Lee could have used…Then she noticed the ragged state Kakashi and Sasuke were in…she then yipped at the fox.

The fox heard its master yip at it, and it turned around to look at Hinata, it bowed down to its master and yipped and growled….as if it were talking to her…which ironically it was, just a language that Kakashi and Sasuke didn't understand…

"Hinata? Is that you?" Kakashi asked as he looked at the changed girl in front of him

"yes" was all she said "what are you doing here?"

"we are here to take you and Naruto back to the Hokage, she wants to talk to you" Kakashi said to her as he looked at her new body in amazement…She looked just like Naruto…

Hinata felt that her chakra coils were messed up too…she activated the byakugan again…after a hard time of it…and looked at where her coils were messed up and she hit herself there, realigning her coils…she felt a burst of chakra and her byakugan fully formed easily, she then answered Kakashi and said "no, I wont go unless Naruto wants to…he's been hurt too many times by the adults, and we arent going back unless he wants to"

Kakashi sighed and said "please, take me to him, I want to see if we can come to an agreement"

"wait here, I will get him…he's sleeping, and I'm the only one who can approach him…" she said, she basically lied because he was still naked in plain sight, if they were to go back there in the darkness. She walked back to Naruto and shook him awake "Naruto…Naruto….Kakashi is here with Sasuke, they want to talk to you" she said to him

Naruto woke up and looked at Hinata with bleary eyes and said "huh?"

Hinata smiled at him and then she got serious and said "Kakashi and Sasuke are here, they want to talk to you"

"what about?" Naruto asked as he got up, and was putting on his clothes, the pants at least, because he still didn't have a shirt on

"about talking to the Hokage…she sent out all the ANBU to find us, I think something is happening" Hinata replied, her now blue eyes were looking at him with a little bit of fear in their depths.

When Naruto turned to look at his new mate, he saw the fear and uncertainty she had in her eyes "don't worry mate…we are both now stronger than the Hokage…Kyuubi is in me and you now…we share him equally, at his full power…well, as full as we can get right now" he said as he raised the arm with the 50 dots on it, the one red dot that indicated he had absorbed only 1/50 of Kyuubi's power, "even with this much, we have enough power to run, I beat the Hokage before I even fused…so you can now fight and win, even without the power of Kyuubi, we are invincible, to anyone…I will always protect you" he said. While he had said that he walked in front of her and he kised her with all the love he had for her…it was his promise to her…and he never went back on his promises.

Hinata felt better after the kiss and said "ok, my love, I trust you" and she fell in step behind him as he walked out of the shadows toward their 'guests'…

The first thing Kakashi saw when he looked toward the back of the cave, was Naruto, without a shirt and a fierce look on his face. After that he saw Hinata behind him, with a blank look on her face, like she trusted Naruto with their fate….this could be a bad thing….

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he saw his teammate….'damn, he's changed so much, and that chakra…I've never felt so much, not even at the battle at the waterfall….when he brought me back…' Sasuke thought

Naruto leveled his gaze at Sasuke and said "yeah, its me" and then he looked at Kakashi…."what do you want?" he asked coldly

Kakashi looked at Naruto and noticed the nine-tailed fox at his heals had just bowed down before Naruto…the lord of the foxes. 'hmmm…' he thought 'this could be really bad' he looked at Naruto and said "the Hokage wants to talk to you, she wants to know what you did"

"tell her yourself, you have eyes. You even possess the sharingan, you can copy my features and then draw them for her, if you want to know what I did, I fused with the Kyuubi." Naruto said coldly…to maybe one of the few people who had become his friends, but right now, he didn't trust anyone…Kakashi could stab him in the back at any time, and they could be captured.

"I can't do that Naruto, Tsunade needs to talk to you herself…maybe if I bring her here? Will that make you feel better?" Kakashi asked Naruto

Naruto thought of this, but then said "no, I will meet her halfway here, I don't need anyone else finding this place…I don't want humans to inhabit this area, its too nice for that" Naruto decided "there is a clearing in the woods 5 miles from here, to the east…I will meet her there in 2 hours" he said as he turned his back to them and walked back into the cave, Hinata walked back into the darkness with him…leaving the fox alone with the two humans….

Hinata had followed Naruto back to the back of the cave, where he sat meditation…preparing himself, and his mind for the confrontation with Tsunade…

She decided to leave him alone and go back out to where Kakashi and Sasuke sat…she would deal with the problems with him, and whatever he thought was best for them, she would follow…

Kakashi saw Hinata come back out of the darkness, and he thought 'she has changed, I don't think Hiashi's gonna be too happy about this'

Hinata sat down and the fox jumped into her lap and yipped at her…she just put her hand behind it's ear and started scratching its head….the fox growled in contentment

"do you want to say something…Kakashi?" Hinata asked without looking at him…she knew he wanted to say something…

"Your father wont be happy about this…at all" Kakashi said as he ooked at the young woman before him

"I know, tell him this for me, because I won't see him again, maybe..i don't know yet….but tell him 'don't worry about the byakugan, it will die with me, my descendants will not have it, and neither will any of my enemies after my death' please tell him that for me" She asked as she looked back at the back of the cave… she could feel Naruto's gaze on her back

"yes, I will….does this mean Hanabi becomes the Hyuuga heir, not you?" Kakashi asked

"if my father wants it that way, and since I cannot birth any byakugan users…it seems to be the only logical thing to do, I renounce the title" Hinata said as she looked Kakashi in the eye "I'm not leaving Naruto"

"I understand, Hinata" Kakashi said as he stood up and brushed his pants off…Sasuke did the same and they left the cave, but not before Kakashi threw a warning over his shoulder "there are ANBU who want to kill Naruto…don't let them get to him, they'll attack you because they hate the demon…keep out of sight…we don't want Konoha's forces diminished" then they were gone.

Naruto came out of the darkness and kissed Hinata and said "I love you, Hinata, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to force you to make a decision between me and your family…"

Hinata made him be quiet with a kiss to his lips "I don't regret my choice Naruto, I love you, more than life itself…thanks to you I'm free" she said

"what do you mean, Hinata?" Naruto asked as he looked ather sad eyes

"I mean that my father would have put the same curse seal that Neji has on my forehead, because Hanabi is stronger than me…you saved me Naruto, from my father" she said as she kissed him again to thank him for all he had done for her…

Kakashi and Sasuke ran toward Konoha as fast as they could, after they had let Pakkun have a rest by letting him disappear in a puff of smoke. They went into the Hokage's office, bowed and said "Hokage-sama, we have found Naruto and Hinata…but I need to talk to Hiashi-sama before we go to them…Naruto said to meet him in a clearing in one hour and thirty minutes…that gives me enough time to deliver a message to Hiashi-sama, from his daughter"

"very well Kakashi, you may leave, Sasuke will show me to this clearing…I want you to meet us there, do not let anyone follow you, not even the ANBU" she said as Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"now, Sasuke, please show me to this clearing" Tsunade said as Sasuke turned around and started walking out of the office…the Hokage following him….

Naruto finished his meditation, which he resumed after his kisses with Hinata, and he said "Hinata, lets go to the clearing…its almost time" he got up and walked with Hinata out of the cave and they ran to the clearing with speed that would put Rock Lee to shame…

Sasuke, Kakashi, and Tsunade were at the clearing, waiting for Naruto…

Kakashi had given the news to Hiashi, and he wasn't happy about it in the least…at least he was a little relieved when Kakashi told him the Byakugan would be sealed with her death and it couldn't be born into her children, but Hiashi still attacked Kakashi, who go tout of the way as fast as he could…he was sporting a bruise on his right eye…

Tsunade saw this and healed Kakashi, so that the bruise was gone…and they waited…that is until a windstrom seemed to come out of nowhere…

After the wind left, Naruto and Hinata were standing there in front of Tsundade and the others…just looking at them.

Tsunade gasped at the changes Naruto had undergone…and she looked at him and asked "what did you do to yourself, Naruto?"

"nothing, well I fused with Kyuubi, but so did the others…" Naruto replied…Hinata knew about the other 3 from the memories that were given to her by Kyuubi

"others? What other?" Tsunade asked

"the last 2 demons left in this world…Shukaku and Kyuuji, they have fused with their containers as well…it seems the Akatsuki is after us now, and have been picking us all off one by one…if we stand together, as fused demons, we can fight them and kill them…Even Itachi…" Naruto said while looking at Sasuke

Sasuke flinched at this, but Naruto looked at him and then he said "that's fine, Naruto"

Naruto thought for a minute… "no, I will bring him back to you, and you can kill him…for your vengence…just get stronger as I travel with my mate" he said as he held Hinata close to him

Sasuke nodded and said "but now I can't fight you at all, without losing…I guess I can't call you Dobe anymore…Naruto" Sasuke said as he looked his friend in the eye

"Naruto…I'll let you leave, but promise me you'll come back to Konoha" Tsunade requested

"I'll come back Baa-chan, but if the people don't like me for who I am, I will leave and stay away, forever…" he said as he turned his back to them

"that's fine, but where will you go?" Tsunade asked as she saw the boy she knew in the man who was before her

"right now I'm going to go to Sunagakure…to get Gaara, then I'll find the other, and the five of us will fight the Akatsuki"

"five?" Kakash asked

"yes, Me, Hinata, Gaara, the other, and the other's son" Naruto replied…"goodbye, baa-chan, and you guys…I'll be back"

In Sunagakure, The townspeople reacted violently to Gaara, because he come back as a half-demon, he was shunned and was almost assassinated….he ran away from Sunagakure toward Konoha, with speed that he never possessed before, he still had no control of his chakra…

In the waterfal country, Krymaru and Kogamaru headed out from there to Konoha, where the Kyuubi was sealed…they could feel his power….and they ran toward it…

Naruto said goodbye to Tsunade and the others and The two half-demon foxes left Konoha….

AN: ok, this chapter done…hope you enjoyed reading it…please R&R, I would like some reviews if possible…next chapter…Naruto meets Kogamaru, Krymaru, and the new and improved Gaara…


	4. Meeting The Family

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I want to but I don't….i just own Kogamaru, Krymaru, and Kyuuji

An: ok, the lemon has been done, but there might be more….depends if I get reviews or not…on with the story

Chapter 3 : Meeting the Family

Naruto and Hinata ran away from the clearing, leaving Kakashi, Sasuke, and Tsunade in awe of their speed…they ran towards Sunagakure….But they felt Shukaku's energy moving south of where they were….so Naruto changed the course a little bit…to where Gaara was running to…he was headed straight for Konoha….

Gaara ran without really seeing anything…he knew if he got to Konoha, he would meet up with Naruto, and it would be all okay…but in his blind run, he didn't feel Kyuubi's powers north of him…he just kept running…

Naruto felt the speed with which Gaara was running with….'shit, we have to catch him before he gets to Konoha!' he thought…then he looked at his mate, and they ran as fast as they could…burning a lot of their chakra along the way…

They intercepted Gaara right before he go to where he could see the gates.

"Gaara!!!" Naruto yelled at the newly changed boy.

Gaara stopped running with a skid, leaving a skidmark for a quarter of a mile. He turned around and launched himself into Naruto's arms….He was sobbing….Gaara of the desert never cries…something terrible must have happened….

"what's wrong Gaara?" Naruto asked as he held the boy in his arms

"the village….they tried to kill me…everyone…but not Kankuro, or Temari…..the others, they tried to kill me…and I can't use any chakra…" he said as he bobbed into Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto sighed and looked pleadingly at Hinata, who got the hint and activated the byakugan…

"Gaara…my mate can make you use your chakra again…but now isn't the time to cry, or anything…we have to find Kyuuji's vessels…I assume Shukaku filled you in…" Naruto said

"yeah…Shukaku…he told me everyone that was still alive with demons in them were fusing, so we fused and I forgot about it after I woke up…and I thought that I had fallen asleep and destroyed the village…I hadn't but the still attacked me…." Gaara trailed off, Naruto understanding completely…"but now you're here, and I'm with you…Naruto" Gaara said

"yes, you're here with me and my mate…my mate wil fix your chakra coils, it will hurt…believe me, it hurts like a bitch" Naruto said, smirking a little…

Gaara composed himself…not liking to look weak…but he wanted friends so badly…so he thought 'I'll go with it….and I'll meet new people as a demon…and maybe I can have a family…after we kill the Akatsuki.' He turned to Hinata and said "I remember you…from the Chuunin exams…ok, I'll let you re-align my chakra coils" Gaara said as he faced her and prepared for impact.

Hinata looked through his body and saw where the chakra coils weren't fused all the way, so she hit Gaara with the soft fist and re-aligned the Chakra…after that happened, the sand that normally protects Gaara came back and threw Hinata back away from him.

Hinata was fast enough to land on her feet, but Naruto was angry…"Gaara….learn to control your sand…especially around my mate…"

"Sorry Naruto….it's a reaction…I cant control yet…but I will work on it, with Shukaku." He said…apoligizing to Naruto and Hinata.

"it's fine just learn to control it" Hinata said as she walked to stand next to Naruto…Then she felt it….the chakra of the last demon….the Kyuuji…second only to Kyuubi…. "Naruto…to the northeast…the containers of Kyuuji are running toward Konoha…they have to be intercepted before they get there…" she said as she looked at her mate

"yes, we need to go Gaara, use your chakra to run with us" Naruto said, after noticing Gaara had the same tattoos on him, except for on his back was a tattoo of a badger…his master seal…Gaara had lost his shirt in the fight in Sunagakure

"all right….lets go" Gaara said as he charged up his chakra and all three of them ran toward Konoha…they had to pass through it….

Kogamaru and Krymaru were running without their chakra, but they knew they needed to find the Kyuubi in Konoha…they felt the chakra straight ahead…and they thought they had to go through Konoha to get to it…but they were smarter than that…they changed course and used what little chakra they could…not much because their coils were messed up…and they send a signal wave out to the Kyuubi…

Naruto felt the chakra wave and right before they ran through Konoha, Naruto changed course…he ran to the north, where Kogamaru and Krymaru had sent the wave of Chakra…

Tsunade felt the wave of chakra in her office, and felt that the chakra had dark power in it…she knew something was happening, she just didn't know what it was…and she didn't order any Ninja to go find what it was….

Four ANBU, who had been out looking for Naruto, felt the wave of chakra and thought 'finally, we can kill the demon brat' and they ran toward the source of the wave…

Kogamaru and Krymaru…exhausted after they sent the wave of energy, fell to the ground, and leaned against some trees…they could still fight if they had to, but they needed to conserve the rest of their energy…

Kogamaru felt the Kyuubi's chakra coming towards them at an unbelievable rate…but he also felt human chakra, 4 of them, headed right for him…'ANBU, they'll kill me and my son on sight, for what we are…but they might still hold a grudge against me…' he thought as he conserved as much energy as he could for the fight he knew was coming…

Naruto ran toward the source of the chakra burst…with Hinata and Gaara behind him…he felt the four ANBU members heading there too…he said "Gaara…go with Hinata to the source of the burst…I'm going to head the ANBU off" he then changed course and was gone in a flash…toward where the ANBU members were at that time…

Hinata and Gaara kept running toward where Krymaru and Kogamaru were…not wanting to lose them while they were weakened…

Kogamaru felt the chakra of Shukaku and Kyuubi separate….Kyuubi chakra had seperated like with Krymaru and Himself…one half of the Chakra was on its way toward him with Shukaku, while the stronger version…probably the original went to head off the ANBU…'good' he thought 'I won't have to deal with them…' he looked at his Konoha forehead protector…he had been presumed M.I.A. along with his son, who he had taken with him on the mission, for experience to become a chuunin in the next Chuunin exam, but he had satyed away because people knew he had a demon and wanted to kill him along with Naruto…he had been gone for 6 years…the day his son had become a genin…he looked at the clous as they went by… ' I wish I had gone earlier….but now, is the time to fight'…

Naruto stopped about 30 yards from the ANBU, and he looked at them with an intent to kill… "what do you want?" he snarled at them

"we want you dead" the leader said with a smirk. Then the four ANBU surrounded him, with Kunai and Shurikun drawn…"now die demon" the leader said as they all charged him at the same time.

Naruto moved out of the way faster than they expected and he had two of the ANBU member's kunai in his hands…he moved with the speed that would put Rock Lee to shame, and he slashed two of the ANBU member's arms, leaving their arms in tact. Then he glared at them, hoping they would get the hint that they were outclassed…

The leader stood and glared back at Naruto and said "damn demon, you are going to die!" he said as he ran toward Naruto while doing handseals. The other three had enough sense to run for their lives, but the leader was asking to die.

Naruto moved with the same speed and did handseals faster than the man could see, he did his trademark jutsu…The shadow clone jutsu, and made 5 clones. He had the five clones surround the man, and he jumped above him and threw a kunai down on top of him…

The ANBU leader saw it coming, but couldn't move without dying anyway, he layed back and the kunai hit him in the forehead, killing him then and there..

The clones disappeared and naruto walked over and pulled his kunai from the man's head, and he took all the items the man had on him, whats the point of leaving the spoils of battle when you could use them in the future.

The man had 20 kunai in his kunai holder, 50 shurikun in his pouch, 5 small item scrolls in his jacket, water, food, 10 feet of wire, 2 giant shurikun on his back, and the bingo book.

Naruto took all this stuff and attached it to his other side where he didn't have anything attached that he owned. And then he took the ANBU leader's shirt and jacket. He put them on, so no one would see his tattoos, he would give the shirt to Gaara, and keep the jacket for himself…he ran toward the place where Hinata and Gaara had stopped…

Kogamaru felt the chakra from the battle, and he knew that Naruto had killed the Anbu leader….

Hinata and Gaara were already with Kogamaru and Krymaru. Hinata told Kogamaru to stand up, while she activated her byakugan…looing at whee the chakra coils were messed up…she said "this will hurt, like a bitch, but you can take it, I'm sure" she said as she hit him three times, in three different places, his Chakra coils were older and harder to adapt with the fusion. She asked Krymaru to stand up next and she hit him only once, realigning their chakra coils. "good as new" she said as she walked over to Gaara, waiting for Naruto…

Then Naruto came bursting through the underbrush, to them. He looked at Kogamaru, who had to be at least 30 years old, and Krymaru, who was about his age, 14 it looked like…and they had Konoha forehead protectors on…"leaf nins?" he asked no one in particular

"yes" Kogamaru said "we were thought to be dead, and we stayed away from Konoha for the same reason you are now…they hated us, because we have Kyuuji the 8-tailed wolf in our bodies…Do you remember 6 years ago, when the woman was killed in a rage, because she commited treason?"

"yes, I remember, she was killed because she Abandoned the Uchiha clan" Naruto said

"that was the cover story…it was because she married me, and had my son…we went on a mission together, and we pretended to be dead, so that they wouldn't look for us…now it seems, we are to be together to the end" Kogamaru said

"so, we're like…a family?" Naruto asked, amazed, he knew his mate would be with him forever, but he didn't think about the possibility of being a family with the demons that he would call his brothers in arms…or that they would stay together forever…

"yes, a family where we can train and do what we need to do, to beat the damn Akatsuki…all of them" Kogamaru said as he looked at the four people who would be his family…"and of course since you have the most power, Naruto, You will be the leader…you have the power of the 9-tailed fox, which is greater than the 8-tails. Please, be our leader, but don't do anything stupid."

"hmmm" Naruto thought for a minute "how about this, the three original holders for the demon, will be a council….unlike the one in Konoha where there is so much controversy, I will be the head, but you two are equal with me in governing the powers, but first, we will act like a normal team and fight Akatsuki first, then we will form our hierarchy for our children and our new clan…where we can be at peace" Naruto decided

"that's fine, but what about while we fight…I'm sure we'll need a fallback area to go to when we need to heal ourselves, and to train…" Kogamaru protested

"we can all use the Henge, Right?" Naruto asked as he looked around…when they all nodded, he continued "we will hide our leaf forehead protectors, and we act like homeless nin, and we see if we can become stronger and learn more jutsu's…I mean, now that we are part demon, we can live hundreds of years right?, I mean, look at the facts, after we kill Akatsuki, what will we do with the rest of our lives?"

"that's true Naruto, but I still think you should be the leader, and tell us what to do, and how to do it, I mean, it will be hard, but didn't you always say, 'I'm going to surpass the Hokages'?" Kogamaru asked

"yes, I will, but why lead people who hate me, I mean, come on I may be strong, but if a whole village turns on me, they might be able to kill me" he said

"ok, then lets find a place to go learn what we need" Gaara finally said…

Naruto lookede at Gaara and remembered something…the threw the shirt at Gaara and said "put that on, it will hide your tattoos, and we don't want people to ask questions…when we can we need to go to a hospital and get some bandages, so we can wrap our bodies so out tattoos cant be seen even if someone cuts our shirts off" Naruto said as Gaara put on the shirt, hiding all the tattoos except the ones on his arms and neck. Naruto was completely covered because of the jacket's long sleeves and the high collar.

"Let's go guys, we are headed to the water country…the hidden village of the mist…"

AN: ok, another chapter done….please R&R, I want to hear some feedback, at least one review….sorry about the spelling and grammar errors, but I don't have a beta, and I don't know where to get one…but that just makes the process longer…so, the next chapter will be in the hidden village of the Mist!…


	5. The Training Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own the character not related to the original series

AN: Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate it, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside….wait no it doesn't, I don't do warm and fuzzy….hmmm….it makes me want to write more of this fic….I might just do that…thanks for the reviews!

This is a link to the Map of the Naruto world:  4: The Training Begins

Last Chapter

"Let's go guys, we are headed to the water country…the hidden village of the mist…"

Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, Kogamaru, and Krymaru have been traveling for 2 days now, teaching each others Jutsu's they could specialize in, and trading taijutsu techniques, so even if their enemies knew their original techniques, they could surprise them.

It was well past dusk when the 5 set up their camp, they had been training for the last 5 hours straight. Naruto was exhausted, so as soon as Dinner was over, he passed out under the nearest tree, getting some much needed shut-eye.

Hinata joined Naruto under the tree. The two of them slept with their tails intertwined and hugging each other.

Gaara, still not used to sleeping, decided to be first watch, they didn't want any enemies to come kill them in their sleep, and right now, almost everyone in the world was an enemy.

Kogamaru and Krymaru fell asleep in the nearest trees. The two of them had set up the traps around the area, making it virtually impossible to even come near them, but experienced Nin's could sidestep them.

The next morning, everyone packed up their things and started waling toward the nearest town, they needed to get cloaks to hide their demonic features. Naruto was the one most covered, because to the jacket and its long sleeves, he walked into the town and got 5 different colored, long cloaks, and also stocked up on weapons. He didn't have much money, only what Kogamaru and Gaara had given to him…he knew he had to go to a Bank, but he would do that in the Water country when they got there.

Even with the very little money he had, Naruto bought 50 shurikun, 50 kunai, 25 smoke bombs, 20 feet of bandages, 50 blank small scrolls, 5 calligraphy brushes, 5 bottles of ink, and 4 canteens. He stored those in his pack, and they would sort out everything later.

Naruto left the town with everything he had bought and he went back into the forest, where his new family waited for him. When he found them, with his new chakra honing skills, he threw them their respective cloaks. Gaara got a sandy brown cloak, Hinata got a blue cloak, Kogamaru got a black cloak, Krymaru got a green cloak, and Naruto kept the red and black cloak for himself.

When they had put on their cloaks, they left the hoods down for now, and Kogamaru asked "what supplies did you buy?"

Naruto opened the pack he carrier everything in, and he put out the things he bought and the things he already owned, the things he owned were in a different pile, next to him. "get out what you have right now, we need to know what we have in our inventory and have the same amount of weapons and items" Naruto said as he made sure all his stuff was separate.

After Naruto had said this, the others got their items and weapons out of their holders and they sorted them out and counted their inventory.

Kogamaru had 20 shurikun, 20 kunai, 2 swords, 5 modified throwing knives, 5 feet of wire, 5 scrolls, and 5 exploding notes.

Krymaru had 25 kunai, 25 shurikun, a sword, 5 throwing knives made specially for him, 5 smoke bombs, and 10 exploding notes.

Hinata had 15 kunai, 20 shurikun, 5 smoke bombs, 5 feet of wire, and 5 exploding notes.

Gaara had almost nothing, he used only his sand as a weapon, but he didn't have enough time to prepare himself to leave his home, if he had, he would have had more than he did.

Naruto himself had the most. He had 40 kunai, 85 shurikun, the two giant shurikun on his back, 5 item scrolls that held anything but they were currently empty, 10 feet of wire, and a canteen.

"well, lets see here, lets put everything where they belong and then we can evenly distribute them, except for Krymaru and Kogamaru's specialty knives, or their swords" Naruto said as they all moved to put their items with the new items.

"ok, there are 200 shurikun, 150 kunai, 35 smoke bombs, 20 exploding notes, 40 feet of wire, 55 blank scrolls, 5 calligraphy brushes, 5 bottles of ink, 5 canteens, 5 items storage scrolls, and 20 feet of bandages." Naruto said taking inventory of everything "that means everyone gets: 40 shurikun, 30 kunai, 7 smoke bombs, 4 exploding notes, 8 feet of wire, 11 blank scrolls, 1 calligraphy brush, 1 bottle of ink, 1 canteen, 1 item storage scroll, and 4 feet of bandages."

After Naruto had told them how many items to get, they all split the items amongst themselves and put them in their proper places. Naruto then picked up what was left, he kept the two giant shurikun on his back, then he walked behind a tree and took the bandages and wrapped them around the bottom of his face, to hide the whisker marks, that were much more prominent now that he had fused, when he was done with that, he used the last of the bandages to wrap his hands.

The others used their bandages in a similar way, they hid their faces and they wrapped the tattoos that could be seen.

When they were done with that they started running again, toward the Hidden Village of the Mist…well at least to the place where they could get a boat…

The next day

The 5 Ninjas were running south through the fire country toward the tea country, where they could find a boat and head to the water country…

Naruto had them stop around 5 in the afternoon to rest, then they would train some more.

The group sat in a circle and discussed what they should do when they reached the water country

"I think we should go in as homeless nins, of course, and ask if we could join the ninja of the hidden mist, then we can learn their techniques and then we will leave, when we learn all we can" Naruto said

"that would be a good idea, Naruto, but that plan has flaws" Kogamaru said

"like what?" the Kyuubi holder asked

"well, the fact is, they will send out hunter nin when we leave, they will try to kill us for learning their secrets and running away with them" Kogamaru replied

"yeah, but we are strong enough to deal with them, even without their jutsu's, we could kill them and run" Naruto said to them

"true, but we should avoid bloodshed where we can, we don't want to be labeled as that breed of criminal, we will be criminals if we leave, but if we kill their hunters they will put the bounty up higher, and everyone will be looking for us, what would be best is if we go on a mission, don't come back, just leave a bloody shirt at the site where we leave and they will think we were killed and our bodies taken away by enemy nin's" Kogamaru said

"that plan works, we can fool them like that, then run away without a problem" Hinata said from her place of leaning against Naruto's shoulder

" Then its settled" Naruto said "first thing in the morning we find a ship that sails to the water country"

After that was said, the 5 demonic ninja went to their regular sleeping arrangements and went to sleep…

Unknown to them, Orochimaru and the Akatsuki were planning something…something that could finish them off…Orochimaru and the Akatsuki knew it would be very difficult to kill them. That's right, the Akatsuki can't extract the demons anymore, their whole goal has now been taken from them, they are planning to kill the demonic 5 when the time comes, but right now, they need to get stronger…

Orochimaru had a plan, but it involved the organization that he had abandoned…the Akatsuki

Naruto and the others woke up early the next morning, and they walked towards the docks…

Naruto made sure everyone had their tails covered and their tattoos covered, along with their now elongated ears. When he was sure that their new assets couldn't be seen, they walked to the docks and talked to the man who oversaw everything that goes on. Naruto asked the man if there was a boat headed to the Water country.

The man looked at the 5 of them and said "yes, we have a boat headed for the water country, it leaves in 5 minutes…you can get on for free because while it is a ferry boat, it takes ninjas to and from the water country for free"

"thank you" Naruto said, the Kyuubi in his body now made him more respectful, and this whole thing forced him to mature faster than he wanted to, but hey, what can you do when you are in fear of your life and the demon inside you says to fuse with him and become immortal?

The demonic 5 walked to the ferry that would take them where they wanted to go, showed their ninja papers and walked onto the ferry.

The ferry was nice, it had meals for free, Nice rooms to sleep in, and a great view of the ocean.

Naruto and Hinata stayed in one room, Kogamaru and Krymaru stayed in the room to the left of them, and Gaara was in the room to the right of Naruto and Hinata.

The intercom came on and an announcement was made by the captain "we will be in the water country in 2 days, please enjoy the trip, and please, no letting children under 8 years old run around the ship, thank you and have a pleasant trip" the intercom turned off and the ship headed out of port.

Naruto and Hinata laid down on the bed and took a quick nap, they would meet with the other 3 in the next hour and a half, but right now was the time they normally took to regenerate their chakra, so they slept.

In the next cabin, Kogamaru and Krymaru were also napping to regenerate their chakra from the run, so they could do chakra control training during the trip

Gaara was also getting some shut-eye. After 14 years of no sleep, he was having the time of his life. He was much more powerful when he rested him mind, and actually got some sleep…he no longer had any fear of Shukaku taking over his body.

An hour later, Naruto, Hinata, Kogamaru, Krymaru, and Gaara woke up feeling refreshed and ready for anything. They all left their rooms at the same time, meeting each other in the corridor.

"lets go practice chakra control" Naruto said as he walked toward the stairs that led to the deck of the ship. The others followed Naruto to the deck.

The ship was pretty big, it had 3 sails, but only two masts. Naruto and Hinata went to the first mast and Gaara, Kogamaru, and Krymaru walked to the second mast. Naruto and Hinata walked up the mast at the same time, controlling their chakra perfectly. They reached the topmost sail and they separated, Naruto on the left, and Hinata on the right

At the other mast, Gaara, Kogamaru and Krymaru climbed to the topmost sail without using their hands, Kogamaru walked to the left, Krymaru walked to the right, and Gaara stayed in the middle.

The 5 looked out across the ocean, it was so peaceful…but at the same time, very dangerous. Naruto and Hinata looked at each other, smiled and looked back out at the sea. The salty air and sense of freedom making them feel perfectly relaxed.

All of a sudden, the demonic seal on Naruto and Hinata's neck started glowing. The seal opened a memory from the Kyuubi.

Kyuubi was at sea, disguised as a human, and he was looking across the ocean while his friend, the 2 tailed coyote demon, was on the other side of the mast, like Hinata and Naruto were standing. They looked over the ocean and were in awe at the fact that the ocean was so big. The coyote looked at him and smiled…the coyote was always a trickster, just like he was, so they got along great. When they landed on the mainland, they ran peacefully through the forests…remembering the sea at its greatest.

Naruto and Hinata snapped out of the memory and they looked at each other and thought 'that was awesome' at the same time, they smiled again and vowed to remember the oceanic views.

Naruto, Hinata, Kogamaru, Krymaru, and Gaara stayed like they were for over 5 hours. Then they walked down the masts. It was after dusk and they had used a lot of chakra to stay on the rocking boat. They all went down the stairs to their cabins and said "goodnight" to each other and they went to bed.

The next morning, everyone woke up at the same time, they were on a mental schedule with each other. Kogamaru got up, went to the bathroom, and washed his face to wake up. Everyone slept without their bandages and cloaks… and two of them slept without any clothes at all…

Naruto and Hinata spent most of the night love-making. After the memory they felt so good, they couldn't resist each other. Luckily though, they didn't wake anyone up, because one of the jutsu's they learned from Kogamaru was a sound nullifier barrier. The other jutsu they used was an anti-enter barrier on the door, so even though the sound barrier was up, someone could come through, but with the anti-enter, no one could even go near the door.

Kogamaru and Gaara had also put the anti-enter barrier around their rooms, so they felt secure when they took off the cloaks and bandages. Kogamaru brushed his razor sharp teeth with the complimentary toothbrush and he gargled some of the complimentary mouthwash. When he was done, Krymaru brushed his teeth and gargled some mouthwash as well…

Gaara, who had a room to himself, washed his face and brushed his teeth when he woke up…he loved the feel of waking up and actually being able to sleep, he had so much more chakra now, it wasn't even funny.

Naruto woke up, with Hinata next to him, they gazed into each other's eyes and Naruto said "good morning, my love" Hinata replied to him by kissing him on the lips "I love you, Naruto" Naruto smiled and said "I love you too, Hinata" They both went into the bathroom and took a quick shower, because they were sticky from the residue that they left behind…after they were done, they brushed their teeth and washed their faces, then they kissed again. They put on their bandages and their cloaks and went into the hall and they waited for their family.

Kogamaru and Krymaru were the next ones out of their room, they looked at Naruto and Hinata and said "good morning"

"Good morning" they replied simultaniously and they smirked, even though no one could see it with the bandages on their face.

Gaara was the last one out and he mumbled "good morning" to his new family, he knew that he was finally accepted by someone, and he was glad, now he was coming out of his shell. The 5 walked to the deck and they decided to go into the dining hall and grab some breakfast before training.

They walked into the dining hall and had a plate of eggs, sausage, bacon, hashbrowns, and pancakes. When they were finished eating, they walked out onto the main deck. The demonic 5 jumped away in different directions and landed on the edge of the railing, in 5 different places, using their chakra to stand perfectly still. They all walked around the ship 2 times, then they started jogging on the railing, the jogged 50 laps, not overlapping each other at all. Then they jumped up to the top of the mast, not caring what the other people on the ship thought. They stood in the same formation on the mast as yesterday, with their chakra holding them up.

Gaara was the first to jump down off the mast, them Krymaru followed, then Kogamaru, then Hinata, then Naruto. They smirked, but no one could tell because of the bandages. They had prideful gleams in their eyes, they knew they were the best, but they had to suppress their chakra as not to raise suspicions. Naruto walked back to his room, because that little training session lasted for 6 hours, and it was now 11 AM. Naruto grabbed his bag and walked out, knowing it was almost time to leave the boat.

The boat docked in the water country. The demonic 5 thanked the Captain and gave him the last of their money, for the hospitality, but when the captain saw how much it was, he tried to give it back, only to find they were gone, like they disappeared without a trace.

Naruto and the other 4 ran to the outskirts of the village hidden in the mist. The slowed their pace to a walk when they saw the gates.

The guard at the gates saw 5 people approaching the gate and he called out to them when they were close enough "I need to see your identification" when the 5 showed them their papers he asked "what is the nature of your visit to the Mist?"

Naruto answered the guard and said "we have lost our home, we were attacked by the sound…we were to only ones to survive the attack, and we are looking for a new hidden village to call home"

"what village are you originally from?" the guard asked, hearing news of the recent destruction of the vegetable country, knowing they had a small village full of potential ninja, only few of them had become stronger than the jounin of Konoha.

"we are from the village of the vegetable country, it didn't even have a name yet, but we were the only 5 nin to escaped from there alive" Naruto said in a voice that would make any person cave…the voice of someone who was alone, no longer a nin of a village, just a wanderer…

"I will talk to the Mizukage" the guard said as he teleported out of the area to the Mizukage's office, leaving the other ninja guard with the 5 candidates

"Lord Mizukage, 5 homeless nin from the unnamed ninja vilage in the vegetable country are here. Their village has been destroyed and they have come to us to ask if we would accept them as our own nin" the guard said as he bowed in front of the Mizukage

"I'm not sure, send them to me, so I may look at them with my own eyes, I need to see how strong they are…prepare the initiation exam…if they truly want to be here, they have to beat 20 of or jounin….each in a gauntlet" the Mizukage said

"understood, Lord Mizukage" the guard said as he vanihed in a puff of smoke, leaving the Mizukage alone

'I wonder, did the Kami's think we needed the help, the vegetable nin are said to be fearsome beings…' he thought as he waited

The guard re-appeared in front of the five and said "the Mizukage will see you, but he wants to put you through a test, speak to him first, follow me" the guard said as he jumped over the gate and ran toward the Mizukage's office….with the demonic 5 in hot pursuit.

When the demonic 5 came into the Mizukage's office, the Mizukage felt the raw power coming from them, and they weren't even charging their chakra, they just oozed power and grace, like they were the perfect shinobi…and by the un-named vegetable country's ninja, they were legendary.

The Mizukage said to them "please sit down, make yourselves comfortable"

"thank you Mizukage-sama, we are humbled by this opportunity to learn from you and to serve you" Naruto said as all 5 of them sat down, careful of the tails that were wrapped around their stomachs ((AN: just think DBZ and Vegeta))

"It is an honor to have 5 of the legendary vegetable ninja in our presence…but before you become mist ninja, you must pass a test to see if you are worthy, and of what rank, you will be told the test right before you take it" the Mizukage said as he looked at Naruto's shocking blue eyes that were the only things visible

"thank you again Mizukage-sama. I have a request sir" Naruto said

"what is that…I'm sorry I don't seem to know your names" the Mizukage said

"how foolish of me, sir…these are my family members," he pointed to Gaara and said "this is my brother Vincent" then he pointed to Kogamaru "this is my brother Bail" he pointed to Krymaru "my nephew, Sanosuke, but he likes to be called Sano" he pointed to his mate "that is my wife, Wind" and then he pointed to himself "and I am Neon…we are the last remaining clan members of the Ubikyu Clan." Naruto said

"well Neon, What is your requst" the Mizukage asked

"I would like to ask if I could please access my bank account…I had it started in the hidden leaf village under a fake name, but it seems they wont let me change it…can I please withdraw some money…we need to buy new items, because our weapons are getting old, we don't have the time from running to take care of them properly" Naruto asked

"of course, Neon…you said you were from a clan, does the Ubikyu clan have any bloodline limits?" the Mizukage asked, enthralled by the tale

"yes sir," Naruto answered "Vincent controls the sand, Bail controls all the elements, Sano, is his son, so he can do the same, My wife, wind, can see the chakra exit points and hit them, making someone lose control of their chakra, and I can control fire, and can make up jutsu's in a moments notice…before my father was killed I made over 500 jutsu's for him to use in battle…I'm sorry to say he was killed in an ambush instantly, not being able to use them"

"I see, well, you may go around the city, meet me at the main dome in the middle of the city in one hour, we will test you there" the Mizukage said

"thank you very much sir" Naruto said as he left the office with the other 4…

AN: another chapter bites the dust, next time…the initiation test…see you next chapter…thanks again for the reviews


	6. The Initiation Test

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, but I DO own Kogamaru, Krymaru, and Kyuuji

AN: Thank you for your positive feedback, I appreciate it all…on with the story.

Chapter 5: The Initiation Test

Naruto and the other 4 walked through the town square, heading for the bank so that Naruto, dubbed Neon, could acess his bank account. They looked for the bank and finally found it.

"ok guys, I'll be out in a minute" Naruto said as he walked through the doors into the bank. The other four were standing out in front of the bank, watching everyone go by…they really needed to get the bandages, they wouldn't be ablew to fight if they had to use their cloaks…

Naruto came out of the bank with his money in his pocket. He had withdrawn $5,000 so they could buy what they needed. They had lied when they said they didn't take care of their weapons, they just wanted the man to think they were defenseless…what they needed were better clothes and items.

Naruto walked to the nearest market and bought the right lengths of bandages for every one of the demonic 5, he knew secrecy was important, but so was the fact they need to bind their tails in their clothes. Naruto walked out of the Market with the lengths f bandages he needed and he walked with the other four to the nearest clothing store.

"pick what you can fight in the best, but make sure your bodies are covered with bandages before you came out of the changing rooms" Naruto said

"okay" was all they said, and they split up to look for different clothing.

Hinata found a beautiful dress similar to the one Sakura wears, but it was a beautiful shade of blue. She had the bandages that Naruto gave to her and she walked into the dressing room. She came out with her dress on, and the bandages on her arms and legs. The bottom half of her face was covered by a feminine mask that was Light blue in color, the top of her ears were covered by a black bandana she wore, to keep people from knowing she had pointed demonic ears. The bandages were also under the dress, in case the dress got cut. They wanted to be sure that the bandages covered everything. She smiled and bought the dress with the money Naruto had given her. She put on her cloak with the hood up and she waited for the others

Kogamaru looked around in the men's section…coming across a pair of black leather pants…they were perfect for him, he also found a red muscle shirt that went well and a long-sleeve leather jacket. He went into the dressing room, and put everything how it was supposed to be. He came out covered completely. His face was the only thing not covered by bandages…well his hair was out of the bandages. He bought a mask like Kakashi's but this one was red, matching his shirt. He liked the leather a lot, and he looked at himself in the mirror. He paid for it and put his cloak on over the top of the clothes, so they still couldn't see his face.

Krymaru setled for the same thing as his father, but the shirt he had on was silver…he loved green, black and silver, his three favorite colors. He did the same thing as his father and put the bandages around his neck, with a silver mask across his face, if he needed to he could pull the bandages off his left eye, but he didn't want to. He paid for the clothes and put on his cloak, hiding his features.

Gaara settles on black denim jeans, with a brown shirt and also had a leather jacket. He changed his clothes, wrapped his neck and bought a brown mask over his face. He paid for the clothes and put on his cloak, waiting for Naruto.

Naruto picked black leather pants and a balck muscle shirt. He kept the jacket from the ANBU he killed so he didn't have to pay for another one. He also bought a black mask, like what Kakashi wore, and he put it on over his whisker marks. He bought a black bandana and put it across his forehead, covering his ears.

When the demonic 5 were done with their shopping for clothes, they put their weapons and packs back on their bodies. It took almost an hour to find what they wanted for the fight, so they had to go to the dome in the middle of the city…where the test was going to be held.

When Naruto and the others got to the dome, they found out it wasn't a dome at all, it had an open ceiling, letting the sky and sunshine through. The demonic five stood in the middle of the dome, facing the chair where the Mizukage sat.

The Mizukage got up from his seat and said "These 5 wish to become Ninja of the hidden Mist village. The are homeless nin that have come to us seeking refuge, they are from the unnamed vegetable country's village…" the Mizukage started saying, the crowd was quiet, but some people gasped…because they had heard of the legendary vegetable village. The Mizukage started talking again "this is a test to prove their worth, to see their techniques and to learn what rank of ninja they should be. They will be fighting in a guantlet, one at a time. The test is to fight 20 Jounin in a guantlet, no rest, no time to recharge chakra, and no breaks. There are no rules, but one. That rule is, there are no rules, there will be a referee to stop the match if it goes too far…killing is allowed, but not advised…good luck to you all" the Mizukage sat down in his chair overlooking the arena.

The referee stepped out and said "first contestant, Vincent. Please step forward"

Gaara stepped forward and stood in the middle of the arena.

"will the other 4 please wait in the waiting room…up the stairs into the balcony" the referee said as they started walking to the stairs.

Gaara stood in the middle of the battlefield and waited for the first of 20 opponents. The 20 jounin came out of a door set in front of Gaara and stood in a circle around him, around the edges of the arena. The first Jounin came and stood in front of him. Gaara smirked under his mask when the referee said "first match…begin"

Gaara stood there…waiting for his opponent to make the first move. The jounin threw a smoke bomb, blinding Gaara momentarily, but the man had found an opening…or so he thought. Gaara's skin was covered in sand, like in the Chuunin exams, but he didn't have his gourd with him, he kept all the sand on his body, and he could draw it from inside the earth under him, if he wanted. The jounin threw 30 senbon needles in the smoke from all different directions…and waited until the smoke faded so he could see the damage.

The smoke faded and Gaara's shield of sand was around him, protecting him from the needles. "is that all you've got?" he asked smirking, even though no one can see it. Gaara sent a sand wave toward the jounin, trapping him, with his desert coffin. He started closing his hand when the referee said "next jounin" then he released the jutsu, ready for the second Jounin, who jumped in as soon as the first jounin hit the ground, unconscious.

Gaara smirked as the second jounin started doing handseals. He stood there in the same place, until the jounin finished his handseals, the jounin said "water style, icicle impalement jutsu" 50 icicles went for Gaara, but they were once again stopped by his sand "are you going to learn you can't hit me?" he asked as he sent a giant wave of sand through the stadium, trapping the last 19 jounin with his sand. He started closing his hand again, wanting to fill his bloodlust…

the referee was too late to call the match, and Naruto knew it. "Vincent, stop it right now" he yelled as he jumped from the balcony with incredible speed, hitting Gaara in the chest while holding a lot of his power back.

Gaara snapped out of it and released the jutsu, and muttered "sorry, I couldn't control it, I need to find a few wild animals, I need to sate my bloodlust right now." Naruto helped him up. "winner Vincent, welcome to the hidden mist village, you are a special jounin level" the referee said as he tossed a mist forehead protector to Gaara.

Gaara said "thank you, I'll be back" he was surrounded by his sand and was dragged under the ground. He was off to sate his bloodlust.

"Next person, Bail, please come down" the referee asked, in awe of the sheer power that Gaara possessed…'if all these people have this much power, we can overtake the known world' he thought

Kogamaru jumped from the balcony as Naruto jumped up to it. They shared a look that said 'good luck' and they broke it. 25 jounin came out the door and stood in the same formation as they did when fighting Gaara. The first jounin walked to the spot in front of Kogamaru "begin" the referee said as he moved out of the way.

Kogamaru smirked under his mask and drew an exploding note, feeding chakra into it, he made it explode in his hands. It created a smkescreen, and the men thought he committed suicide. The jounin were in awe of what they saw when the smoke cleared. Kogamaru was still standing, but not only that, his body was on fire. Kogamaru smirked, not letting the fire overtake his clothes. He drew the sword from its place over his shoulder, making the flames go into the blade, creating a sword of fire.

"show-off" Naruto muttered as he smirked under his mask "the jounin don't stand a chance"

Kogamaru moved with such speed that the flames flickered on his body, he had slashed the mans arm with the blade turned flames, and the only evidence of it was the third degree burns on the mans bare skin, the cloth on his arm had burnt off.

The jounin screamed in pain of the burns, but he composed himself he could no longer use his left arm, he started doing one handed seals. "secret jutsu, crystal blade jutsu" the man said as he moved his hand over the water and he withdrew a sword made of ice. He held it in his right hand and moved to slash Kogamaru.

Kogamaru smirked again and he flared the flames, making the man's sword melt in his hand. The flames were so powerful they burnt all 25 jounin in the arena. It made them feel as if they were in the bowels of hell. They were screaming in torment, but the few who had enough sense, started doing handseals. When they were done with their seals, 5 water dragons came out of the water, quenching the flames, all of them.

Only 5 jounin were left, Kogamaru smirked "attack me, only all 25 of you have a chance against me" he said

The jounin moved with as much speed as they could, they made their water dragons attack kogamaru.

Kogamaru smiled under his mask, it was a crazed smile, he only got it when he knew he was going to fight as he wanted. Just before the water dragons hit him, he put up his right hand, making the dragons stop in their tracks. The dragons melted and he started making them into 5 large waterballs. The waterballs circled him, like they were in orbit, and then when he got to the center of the arena, they went at a high velocity and the water turned to icicles, impaling the jounin through the stomach.

"winner, Bail, welcome to the ranks of the special jounin" the referee said as he tossed a mist forehead protector to Kogamaru. Kogamaru smirked and jumped up to the balcony.

Gaara was in the balcony, apparently he had sated his bloodlust, because there was blood dribbling from his chin. When Kogamaru indicated this, Gaara wiped his chin, looked at it and licked the blood off his hand.

"Next fighter, Sanosuke, please come to the arena" the referee said. Krymaru jumped down and waited for the jounin to come out…what surprised him was the fact that when the door opened, 50 special jounin came out of the room

"this will be fun" Krymaru said as he first jounin came up to him in a position to start the match…"tell them all to attack me at once, please" he asked the referee

"Sanosuke requests that all 50 special jounin attack him at the same time, he does not wish to wait" the referee called to the other 49 jounin. "BEGIN!" he yelled as he jumped away from the battlefield, not wanting to b caught in the crossfire.

Krymaru stood in the middle of the arena, with the 50 jounin surrounding him, then all of a sudden, Krymaru wasn't in the same spot anymore, he was behind the 5 jounin he had knocked unconscious.

The jounin finally understood the situation and they started preparing their attacks. Krymaru smirked, and his eyes widened in what could be called a frenzy, like he was about to kill them. The jounin saw the look in his eyes, and they backed away a little bit, not wanting to die.

Krymaru put his left hand behind his back, and used a jutsu he had invented for that purpose "binding jutsu" he said with one hand in a seal. Then chakra strings came out of his back and wrapped around his hand, binding it so he couldn't use it "ready now?" he asked as he looked at the nearest jounin.

The jounin that was closest smirked and said "your dead now" and he with 24 others charged against him.

Krymaru sighed and put his hand up, using no seals and said "Chakra Puppet Strings" making 5 strings made of chakra attach to the 5 nearest jounin.

"Shit! He's a puppet master!" one of the captured jounins yelled, before his body lost all of its own will.

Krymaru smirked again and he moved his hands like the puppeteer he was. The 5 jounin he attached his strings to started moving acording to his will. He made the 5 jounin he captured to attack the 45 that weree left, with only his right hand.

After 5 minutes of the one-sided battle, the 50 jounin were all either knocked out or too wounded to fight. Krymaru dropped the jutsu, and let the 5 he had controlled fall down, unconscious.

"winner, Sanosuke, welcome to the hidden mist village" the referee said as he tossed a mist forehead protector to Krymaru

Krymaru went up the stairs to the balcony, and waited to watch the last two fighters, Hinata and Naruto…the strongest of them all

"Next Battler, Wind, please come into the arena to start your match" the referee said as he waited for Hinata to come down.

Hinata smirked and jumped off the balcony, to the center of the arena. When she got there she was surprised when the dorrs opened and only one person came out of the waiting room.

The spectators gasped at this, this was the second most powerful person in the town….the Mizukage's apprentice herself. "have a nice match" the apprentice said

"don't worry, I will have fun with this" Hinata replied

"4th match, Begin!" the referee said as he moved away from the arena again, not wanting to die.

Hinata stayed still as the Mizukage's apprentice started getting ready. The apprentice attacked first with her kunai drawn.

Hinata, seeing it coming a mile away, moved out of the way, and put her own kunai up, in a certain way, when the mizukage's apprentice came to the place where Hinata had been, she fell down, unconscious. Hinata had moved to a certain extent and knocked her out with the butt of the kunai.

"winner of the 4th match….Wind, welcome to the mist" the referee said as he tossed the mist forehead protector to her. She walked up the staris, the next match was going to be fun…

AN: Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I felt like ending this one here, this seemed like a good place to d it right now…see you next time and thanks so much for the reviews


	7. The Final Battle

Disclaimer: I only own my computer, not Naruto….but I DO own Kogamaru, Krymaru, and Kyuuji

AN: I really don't have anything to say, except thanks for the reviews….so on with the story

Chapter 6: The final battle

Last Chapter

"winner of the 4th match….Wind, welcome to the mist" the referee said as he tossed the mist forehead protector to her. She walked up the stairs, the next match was going to be fun…

Naruto walked down the stairs, and when he met Hinata, he said "good job, wish me luck"

"Good luck, Neon" Hinata said, as she kissed him.

Naruto kissed back and when they finally broke away he said "thank you, Wind" and he walked toward the middle of the arena.

Naruto stood there waiting…something seemed different, when he looked around through the stands with his powerful hearing and sight, there was one man that didn't register….the Mizukage was missing. Naruto thought about it for a minute, but then came to the conclusion…'ohhh shit….there's no way I can beat him and not blow my cover' he thought.

The door opened in the side of the arena, and Naruto looked on in horror as the Mizukage himself, dressed in his battle ready clothes, came through the door. "hello, Neon, I congratulate your friends for defeating the challenges thrown their way…but now you have to fight me, to see what level you are truly at" the Mizukage said as he got into a stance

Naruto took off the black and red cloak and threw it aside, he knew this battle would be serious, and he didn't want to take a chance of messing up his cloak…especially during a battle with one of the few strongest people in the world…he got into his taijutsu stance that he had learned from Kogamaru.

"ready when you are, Neon" the Mizukage said…he wasn't an old man at all, the Mizukage looked to be about 35 years old, with black hair and some 5 o'clock shadow on his face. He was a very good looking man, but now was not the time to be admiring the young Mizukage before him, so Naruto got ready.

"Begin" the referee said and both Naruto and the Mizukage disappeared from view. And only 4 people could follow the speed of the two fighting in the arena…and those four were the newest ninja of the Hidden mist village.

With speed only the people of Kage level, demon, or the Akatsuki could achieve, Naruto and the Mizukage were trading blows.

Naruto had started out with the taijutsu he had learned from Kogamaru and he threw 5 punches in quick succession, only 4 were blocked by the Mizukage though, and the last punch got through, hitting the Mizukage in the face, sending him flying backwards.

The Mizukage corrected himself in the air and he landed and ran back at Naruto, drawing a kunai as he ran. He ran up to Naruto and slashed at him with the kunai…

Naruto dodged the kunai, but it clipped some of his hair, but he also drew a kunai and slashed back at the Mizukage.

The Mizukage blocked the kunai with his kunai, and it was at this time the spectators could see the battle, because they had come to a standstill. Naruto smirked under his mask and he pushed the Mizukage back and punched him with more force than the Mizukage was expecting, sending him flying through the air. To say that the Mizukage was surprised is an understatement, he was shocked to believe that a young man, half his age, had enough strength to push him back without any leverage at all, then punch him with that much force.

Naruto was faster than the flying Mizukage, and he was behind the man in an instant, and he punched him again, this time into the air. While the Mizukage was in the air, Naruto did the infamous Shadow clone technique, making 4 copies of himself. The copies jumped and kicked the Mizukage higher, then the real one jumped from the back of one of his clones and landed a flip kick to his head, sending him plummeting down to the earth.

The Mizukage was so shocked that he didn't even try to lessen the speed with which was kicked down until he was 5 feet from the ground. When he realized he was that close to the ground, he panicked, then he hit the ground, with a resounding crash…dust was sent into the air, not letting anyone see anything.

When the smoke cleared, the spectators saw a crater half the size of the arena, with the Mizukage at the bottom of it. The Mizukage had been knocked out, so the referee came out and said "Neon, welcome to the Hidden Village of Mist, you have achieved a very high goal, and if the Mizukage was conscious right now, I'm sure he would congratulate you" he said as he tossed a Mist forehead protector to Naruto, who just after he caught it, passed out into unconsciousness…

When Naruto woke up, all he knew was he had a throbbing pain in his head. He tried to open his eyes, but the sun was shining right on his face, so he had to close them again…

'where am I?' he thought as he tried opening his eyes again. He looked around the room, 'I'm in a hospital' he thought, and his eyes fell on Hinata sitting next to the bed. She was asleep, her head resting on his bed. He smiled and moved his hand and started rubbing her hair…then he realized he had on nothing but a hospital gown, with bandages around his tattoos 'oh, shit, someone found out who I am' was the first thing that registered.

Hinata woke up to the feel of someone rubbing her hair 'that feels good' she thought as she looked at who was doing it…"Nar…I mean Neon, you're awake!" she said standing up and holding his hand

"yeah" he said with a raspy voice…Hinata noticed this and she walked to the faucet in the bathroom connected to the room, and filled a glass for him.

Naruto took the cup from her and he drank it all, and then he said in a clearer voice "thanks, Wind, I love you" and he kissed her.

"I love you too, Neon" she said after she kissed him back…

"where are my clothes? And who saw my tattoos and tail?" Naruto asked, but Hinata shushed him with her lips

"quiet, we can be overheard" she whispered "I put your clothes over in the cabinet, and I am the one who dressed your wounds, I wouldn't let anyone else do it, because of our little secrets…by the way, do you know what these tattoos do? I know they are demonic seals, I just don't know how to activate them, nor do I know what they do?" she asked after putting up a sound barrier around the room

"yes, I know because of the Kyuubi…he showed me some of the seals…and I had a memory that we would get a bloodline when we absorb the second part of Kyuubi…I really want a bloodline to call my own…" he said as he got up, and took off the hospital gown he was in.

Hinata had seen it all before and she didn't even look away while Naruto redressed in his clothes. "what will happen to the Byakugan when I receive the trait? Is it a bloodline with the eyes? Or with other parts of the body?" she asked

"it's a bloodline with the eyes, but you can activate either, I'm assuming. I mean, the Byakugan and the new bloodline will probably activate at the same time, giving you more sight, or they might only activate according to your will" Naruto said as he finished by putting his mask back on, and he looked at her, seeing she was still covered with the dress and mask "where is my cloak?" he asked as he looked around, but then he saw it on the hanger next to the door "never mind, I found it" he said as he walked over and put it on, leaving the hood down.

Hinata looked at him and said "well, I hope we can both use it whatever it is…" she walked over and picked her cloak up and did the same. She put her Mist forehead protector around her forehead, with the bandana so it covered her ears more.

Naruto put the mist forehead protector on his left bicep and said "come on, we need to talk with the others" and he opened the door and walked out of the room, Hinata following.

In a clearing 2 miles from the village, Kogamaru, Krymaru, and Gaara were training their minds by meditation. They sat in a tight circle with their backs to each other. They were molding chakra with just their minds, not using hand seals, and they were doing good at it. This is where Naruto and Hinata found them.

"hey, guys, I'm back" Naruto said as he looked at them and noticed they stopped meditating and looked at him.

Gaara was the first one off the ground and he said to Naruto "good to see you are finally awake"

"What do you mean? How long was I asleep for?" he asked, puzzled

"oh, not long, just 3 days" Gaara said, cracking the first joke Naruto had ever heard from him…no one knew what to do, but Naruto started laughing his ass off

"My God Gaara!!! That was a friggin joke!!" he laughed as he held his sides and rolled on the floor…

Gaara smiled, when everyone else laughed too, but not to the extent Naruto was. When Naruto stopped laughing he put on a serious face and said "we have to talk, its about the markings on our bodies" he looked at them and said "everyone but Hinata, take off your cloaks and your shirts, I need to see them to know what they are"

Everyone but Hinata took off their cloaks shirts and bandages, after Naruto had put up a sound and sight barrier. Naruto them examined the markings on his friends…"ok, ill tell you what each of them do, and how to activate them" he said

"The first seal is called the Master Seal… it is the one that takes the shape of your Demon. For me, I have the Kyuubi, for Gaara it is the Shukaku, and for Kogamaru it is the Kyuuji, these seals control the other seals to the extent of their overpowering out bodies, the reason we have only absorbed a small fraction of the demon's inside us is because our bodies cannot take the strain"

He pointed to his neck, the seal that looked like an eye "this is called The Mind's Eye, it lets you access your 'partner's' memories, allowing you to experience what they have done, this activates only when something happens to jog that memory from you" he said, then he went on

"the next seal" he said as he pointed to the seal on the left side of his chest, to the seal that was a spiral in a circle "is called the Chakra Flux Seal, it fluxuates your chakra, making it harder for you to mold your chakra, but makes your chakra precision perfect after a while. If you disable it, you have full control of the chakra, but when it is enabled, it is harder to use your chakra"

He moved to the next seal, the one that was a black and Crimson Star "this is called the Gravity seal. When activated the person with the seal can set the amount of gravity they want their body to feel…its like having weights on all the time, but you can choose something that is more than any weights could do for you, like 20 times normal gravity, or something…this also can be used with the Chakra Flux seal, because you need to control your chakra to cusion your steps, not allowing you to create mini earthquakes, every step you take" he said with a smirk

"this seal" he said as he indicated the seal on his right inner forearm, the one that had 49 black dots and 1 red dot "is the Hell's Key seal…it is the indicator to how much of our demon's chakra we have absorbed…we have all absorbed 1/50 of our demons, so in order to get more into our bodies, therefore, making us stronger, we have to use the other seals to strengthen our chakra control and our bodies, to accommodate the power"

"and the last seal, on our right palms" he said as he indicated the animal mark is on each of their palms "is a summoning seal, you don't need a scroll to summon your animals, just wipe blood on the seal and it will summon n animal, just like that…but it has to be the animal on your hand…Gaara summons badgers, and Kogamaru summons wolves…I summon foxes" he said "we have a lot of training to do, if this is 1/50 of the power of our demons now, wait until we get only ¼ of the entire power, we will be unstoppable to anyone, except the Akatsuki…and even then, we can fight them and run away"

"well, it seems we have our work cut out for us" Kogamaru said "I'm glad we have hundreds of years before we have to die, I like the idea of living with my clan forever"

"me too, I'll finally have a family, of blood, but you guys, are my family as well, we may not be blood related, but you are my brothers…and of course, Hinata is my mate" Naruto said as he put his bandages back on and he hugged her.

"by the way, make sure you can access your seals from behind the bandages, in order to activate or disable them you have to touch it and push some chakra through it…the only one that has no effect is the summoning, and that is just like a contract, no chakra, only the chakra needed for the summoning" Naruto said as he activated the Chakra Flux and the Gravity seals at the same time, setting the Gravity to 2 times the normal gravity "lets start small, two times normal gravity, then we work from there"

The others nodded and they activated the two seals Naruto did and they set the gravity to 2 times the normal gravity for their bodies…they felt like they had weights tied to their ankles and on their shoulders. They moved around for 5 minutes, just to get a feel for the extra weight… "that feels good" Naruto finally said as he tried walking up a tree with the new chakra fluxuations going on in his body, it was hard to concentrate enough chakra while it was fluxuating, but he succeeded

"Shit!!" Kogamaru yelled "I forgot, the Mizukage wanted us to report to his office when you woke up!" he said as he started running toward the Mizukage's office in the middle of town…

3 minutes later, the demonic five were standing outside the Mizukage's office…they knocked, and the Mizukage's voice drifted through the door "enter"

Naruto and the others filed into the Mizukage's office, and he said "Ah, Neon, I'm glad you're finally awake, Congratulations are in order. You have achieve a level of fighting only few have achieved, I commend you"

"thank you Mizukage-sama" Naruto said as he bowed, making sure he was holding his chakra appropriately. The demonic five stayed standing, making sure they wouldn't break a chair if they were to sit down.

"Neon, I am surprised that you have become stronger than a Kage, I imagine that you life must have been a hard one, to make yourself that strong" the Mizukage said as he stood and bowed to Naruto slightly "now, there is a reason I have called you here today…I am making you 5 the leading Special Jounin in the village, you, Neon, are the leader, with Wind as your second in command. The other 3 of your group will be with you, you are know known as Team White Lighting."

"thank you, Mizukage-sama" Naruto said again

"please choose your code names, to keep your identities secret, I am sure you do not wish to be hunted through the world" the Mizukage said

"I will be Red Fang" Naruto said

"Blue Dragon" Hinata Replied

"Silver Flash" Krymaru said

"Sand Streak " Gaara said

"Dark Slash" Kogamaru finished

"Very good, I expect great things from you" the Mizukage said "I will assign the strongest person in the village other than me and you 5 to teach you water Jutsu's, you need to learn them if you are to pass as hidden mist Ninja"

"thank you again, Mizukage-sama" Naruto said as someone knocked on the door

"enter" the Mizukage said as the instructor for the demonic 5 came into the office, he was a very good looking man, he had the perfect body, but there were scars on his face, one scar over his left eye, and the other across his chin

"Mizukage-sama, you requested me?" he asked

"yes, Ruffis, I want you to teach these 5 as many water jutsu's as you possible can, they are fully recovered, and ready for your instruction" the Mizukage said

"yes sir, please follow me, sirs and ma'am" the jounin asked as he walked out of the office, being followed by the demonic 5…

the Jounin stopped at a training ground outside the village walls. It had a lake in the center of the grounds and the jounin turned to thm and said "we will meet here every morning at 6. We will then be practicing the water jutsus I am to teach you, until then, please do as you wish for the rest of the evening" he said as he left the group of 5 to their own devices

"well, lets go to our apartment, maybe we can get something to eat" Hinata said

"Apartment?" Naruto asked

"yes, while you were asleep, the Mizukage gave us a 4 room apartment to use, because we were better than most of the best people in his army" Hinata explained

"lets get a good nights sleep then and be here when the jounin gets here, I want to train with my seals and stuff, so ill be here at 4, so we need to wake up at 3. Keep your seals activated while you sleep, it will help improve your body" Naruto said as they walked to their house…

The demonic 5 ate dinner together, then Naruto and Hinata went into one bedroom, while the other 3 went into separate ones…after saying 'good night' the 5 half-demons went to sleep, peacefully…at least until the next morning…

AN: hope you enjoyed the chapter, please R&R and thank you again for the wonderful reviews…until the next chapter…later


	8. Training and The First Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to the manga, written by the great and powerful Masashi Kishimoto…I DO own Kogamaru, Krymaru and Kyuuji though…

AN: thanks for the positive feedback, hope you enjoyed the fighting and stuff…and the explanation of the 'tattoos'…now enough babbling on with the story! And recheck their new Alias' for the team White Lightning, I made some changes…now really on with the story!

Chapter 7: Training and the First Mission

Naruto woke up at the alloted time he wanted to the next morning. It was 3 in the morning, and he was very comfortable…especially with the fact that his love was laying on his chest, listening to his heartbeat…he was almost tempted to stay there in her arms, but he knew he had to train his body for the extra weight of the gravity. He sighed and he started moving…making Hinata stir. But he knew the perfect way to wake her up fully…he leaned his head down and kissed her on the lips…

Hinata woke up to the greatest feeling in the world…she felt like someone was attacking her lips with their own…only when Hinata opened her eyes, did she realize it was Naruto. She smiled and she kissed back with all the love she had for him.

Naruto smiled too, and he broke the kiss "I love you, Wind" he said, using their alias' even though no one was around…they had gone to sleep in their clothes, but not their masks and bandanas, they didn't need them in their own home…especially with the anti-enter barriers they keep going all the time.

"I love you too, Neon" she smirked at him and she kissed him again "is it time to go?" she asked as she looked at the clock that read 3:15

"yes, lets wake up the others, get some breakfast, then go to the training grounds, we have a lot to do, and only a short time to do it in…by the way, can you feel the chakra fluxuations?" Naruto asked

"yes, they feel kinda strange, but in a good way, its making controlling the chakra harder, but that can only be for the best, right?" Hinata asked

"exactly, with us constantly using our chakra and not letting our extra weight from the gravity pull destroy the ground or the beds, we are constantly cushioning our steps, that also makes chakra use hard, but it makes us more proficient in chakra control" Naruto said as they walked out into the living room, not bothering to whisper.

Naruto and Hinata walked to the other rooms to wake up the others. Hinata wok up Krymaru and Naruto woke up Gaara and Kogamaru.

As soon as everyone was fully awake, they all went and ate breakfast, talking about the training they would do…

"chakra control exercises?" Gaaara asked as he looked at Naruto over his bowl of miso soup, with a fried egg in it "why?"

"well, Gaara….wait, I guess I should still call you Vincent…it seems that with our chakra fluxuations, we should learn to control them, while they are restricting us, and fluxuation all the time, it is a constant battle of mind and body, but in order to make that more potent, chakra control exercises will make us get it down that much faster" Naruto said

"I see" Gaara said "well, lets get to it" he said after he finished the soup and put the bowl in the sink

Everyone else noded and they also finished their breakfasts and they walked out the door, securing it with booby traps, because they had started writing scrolls about the effects of the demonic seals, but the other reason was because Naruto's rom had scrools he had written late last night about seals that could be made, because the Kyuubi had been a seal master, since he was king of the demons.

They got to the training grounds they had been to at 4 and they started meditating, trying to build their chakra control without using their exercises. They meditated in a circle, backs to each other, for 30 minutes. Then they stood up and walked over to the nearest trees. They were doing the tree climbing exercise so they could concentrate their chakra as well as they could without the possibility of drowning.

All of them had enough control of their chakra to walked up the trees and stand upside down on a branch, Making sure their chakra stayed the way it was, even though thye could feel it fluxuating, and the fact that the gravity was pulling them down, they had to keep extra chakra in reserve.

Krymaru moved a certain way and created 10 chakra wires, making sure they were strong enough, he attached them to 10 kunai and he threw them into 10 different trees, he jumped away from the branch and held himself in midair with the 10 strings of chakra. He had to keep complete control of his chakra, it was a lot harder when making something solid, especially with the chakra fluxuations going on in his body.

The other four juist kept walking around on the tree branches, jumping from one tree to the next, making sure to land on the sides of the branches, keeping their chakra control going, and they made sure the extra weight from the gravity was cushioning enough, not letting the tree branch break under their extra weight.

For 1 hour, they controlled their chakra precisely, making sure even with the fluxuations throwing them off, they could perform the same way.

It was now 5:30 in the morning, thye jumped down from where they were, except Krymaru, who pulled his strings and made his ten kunai fly towards him, he caught them all in his quickly put up net of chakra strings, and then he made the chakra dissipate, letting the kunai fall neatly into the ground. He picked them up, wiped them off, and put them in his holster.

They sat in a circle again, backs to each other, and they meditated for the last 30 minutes…

Ruffis arrived at the Training ground at 6 'o clock sharp, finding the 5 he was supposed to be teaching already there. Then he noticed that the five had been sweating, and the fact that they were meditating…he decided to stand by the closest tree and wait until they were done, but as soon as he started walking to the tree Neon opened his eyes, looking straight at him, with crimson eyes, but they were only crimson for a second, before Neon blinked, and when he reopened his eyes a second later, they were his normal sky blue ones 'weird, I must be seeing things' he thought.

Naruto opened his eyes as soon as he heard someone ender the training ground. He knew his primal instincts were what made him open his eyes, but as soon as he saw it was Ruffis, he quickly blinked, making sure his instincts to attack were under control. He didn't know how much Ruffis saw, but he didn't want to be the one to bring it up. "good morning" he said, making the other 4 who had also opened their eyes to the sound of an intruder look his way.

"Good morning, Neon, ready to start learning water jutsus?" Ruffis asked as he looked from one person to the next, as if sizing up their chakra capabilities…'he'll be in for a surprise' Naruto thought

"I think we should start" Ruffis said, and they started learning as many water jutsu's as they could, knowing they had a deadline to make, they had to fight the Akatsuki…they had a bad feeling, because since there were only 3 demons between the 5 of them, then there were 6 demons they already have absorbed…making the already feared Akatsuki so much more powerful…they had to train 'til their bodies couldn't take anymore.

"good training session, everyone, I'll see you in the morning, same time, same place" Ruffis said as he teleported away from the training ground, leaving the demonic 5 alone…

It was well after dark…the sun had set 3 hours ago, meaning it was 10 at night. The demonic 5 waked to their apartment so they could take showers and go to bed…they had a good day of training, they had learned 10 water jutsu's that day, and they would come in handy, the water clone jutsu was one they had learned, and a few more, they would definitely learn more as the time went by…

The demonic 5 got to their apartment, disabled their traps, went past them, unlocked their door, and set up an anti-enter barrier and sound barrier. They took their showers, then they walked into the kitchen and made some ramen for dinner.

"that was a good training session, I can't believe how easy the jutsu's are" Naruto said as he looked at the other 4 at the table.

"I know, it seems that we are learning at a fast pace, I think we surprised Ruffis" Gaara said as he ate some of the ramen.

"at this rate, we will have to find a way to leave the area without arousing suspicion….and I know just the way, but we will discuss it when it is closer to the time to leave…I have to perfect the plan" Naruto said "I'll be in my room, I have to study more seals" he said as he took his ramen to his room.

"he seems determined to the point of foolishness, but he really is a good man" Kogamaru said "he is one of the few people younger than me that I would follow, especially as a Kage"

"yeah, that's why I love him, he is determined and has a great fighting spirit, he will never give up" Hinata said as she looked down the hall to their bedroom, where Naruto was currently searching Kyuubi's memories on the demonic seals. Kyuubi was the king of all demons, and he was also a master of creating demonic seals.

Hinata felt Naruto start molding his chakra, and she thought 'what is he doing?' she then got up from the table and looked into the room.

Naruto had created a shaodw clone and was writing on it with his blood…when Naruto pulled away from the clone, did she see it was a strange symbol only demons could read, but since she had a demon, she could now read it…it said 'blood'. 'what are you doing Naruto?' she thought then it became clear to her…he pulled some of Kyuubi's chakra from his body and touched the mark of the clone's forehead, infusing the chakra in the clone…

The clone shuddered and he looked around the room, like he was a different person "nice place you have here, Naruto" the clone said

"it is isnt it? Try something for me, please" The real Naruto said

"sure, you made me, why wouldn't I do something for you?" the clone asked, smirking

"because you are a real person" Naruto replied

"ah, but you are wrong, im not a real person, im just a clone with my own chakra circulatory system, and when the chakra runs out I disappear" the clone said

"yeah, that's true…but what I want you to do is stab yourslef with a kunai" the real Naruto said

"that will not hurt me much, I don't feel pain" the clone said as it took a kunai and stabbed its left arm, letting the kunai stay in the wound, but the clone didn't disappear

"good, I see that you can bleed, and you don't disappear when you get hurt…that is useful" Naruto said

"hmm" the clone said, then the clone loked at the door and said "it seems we have company.."

"hello Hinata" the real Naruto said as he looked through the crack in the door

"hi Naruto, what are you doing?" She asked stunned at what she had just seen

"experimenting with demonic seals, I shouldn't be doing this in here, especially around people, but hey, I am doing this one cause it is in my memory…this is a blood clone" Naruto said indicating the other Naruto

"hey there" the clone said to Hinata

"hi" she said back "so what, are you doing with him?"

"I am testing his durability, he would be perfect for our escape…we can make the people think we are dead with 5 blood clones, looking like us, but we put them in a henge to look like a normal person and not a half-breed, after the funerals the mist will bury 'us' in coffins, then the clones will run out of chakra and disappear" Naruto explained

"ok, so we have our escape covered now" Hinata said as she looked at Nauto with pride in her eyes

"yeah, but now we have to rest, im going to take a shower, and then go to bed, my chakra is now a lot lower now that I made the clone….not to mention the fact I'm still cushioning my weight with it." Naruto said as the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the two alone

"ok, I love you Naruto Uzumaki" Hinata said

"I love you too, Hinata Hyuuga" Naruto said as he went to the bathroom, to take his shower

meanwhile, the other 3 had already had their showers and they had gone to bed, bnut krymaru was still awake, looking at the ceiling 'mom…I miss you so much' he thought to himself as he sighed and tried to go to sleep…

Naruto and Hinata finished their showers and wrapped up with each other under the warm blankets…not knowing what tomorrow would bring…

Naruto and the others woke up at the same time, and they all ate breakfast together as normal, and went early to the training grounds to repeat what they had done yesterday…

Ruffis appeared in front of them with a puff of smoke, 30 minutes late "sorry, but the Mizukage called me to a meeting, and he wanted me to tell you to go to his office, as soon as possible"

As soon as ruffis had finished those words, the demonic five, now called team white lightning, shot toward the mizukage's office. 'those guys are incredible' ruffis thought

Naruto and the others appeared in the mizukage's office and were debriefed on the mission "you are to go to the sound village, and find out what orochimaru, the snake sannin, is up to…I want information, do not get caught, team white lightning, I want you ready to leave in 30 minutes…dismissed" the mizukage told them, and they scattered….wondering what was going to happen on this mission…

AN: sorry about the late update, and if you are peeved about the cliffy, but hey, I have a life, and sometimes I wish I didn't, sorry, didn't mean to offend anyone by this late chapter,and I hope you enjoyed it


	9. The New Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own Kogamaru, Krymaru, and Kyuuji

AN: thank you all for the reviews, I really do appreciate them…now I will get to what you guys want….the next chapter to this story….enjoy

last chapter

Naruto and the others appeared in the mizukage's office and were debriefed on the mission "you are to go to the sound village, and find out what orochimaru, the snake sannin, is up to…I want information, do not get caught, team white lightning, I want you ready to leave in 30 minutes…dismissed" the mizukage told them, and they scattered….wondering what was going to happen on this mission…

Chapter 8: The New Mission

The demonic five had raced from the Mizukages office, now, since they had their mission, they were known only as team White Lightning…they ran to their apartment, to acquire the needed items for this mission…

Team White Lightning ran through their traps, not bothering to disable them, and they got into the apartment easily. Naruto and Hinata went into their bedroom, and the other 3 went into their own bedrooms….each had hidden things in their own rooms, with their immense chakra…

Naruto and Hinata, using the chakra of Kyuubi, put their hands together and made 6 demonic handseals, unsealing the hidden room that they had consealed…

The room was full of weapons, and it also had another door, where Naruto went to practice his demonic seals, to absorb Kyuubi's Memories, to meditate and mold his chakra, and to write scrolls of what he found….the Kyuubi's memories were so clear, that he could write them down, and search them when needed.

There was another room off of the weapons room, where Naruto went to make demonic weapons…there was an anvil, multiple hammers and other equipment for creating blades, and on the far wall, it had what seemed to be precious gemstones….in all actuality, they were precious, in the fact that they were legendary stones called Elemental Stones. There were 6 different kinds of elemental stones, but there were only 5 kinds in the room, Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, and Darkness. The Sixth, Naruto hadn't found yet, because he had only absorbed Kyuubi's memory of how to make the first 5. There were 20 stones of each element on the wall, blue, red, black, brown, and white…they gave off light, making the room light enough to work.

Naruto would make Chakra of a certain element, then he would make the chakra so potent that it was visible….he then would make it solid through intense concentration. When it was the consistency of steel, he would use a different portion of chakra to super-heat the chakra, keeping it from dissipating when he let go of the concentration of keeping it in that form, the form of a bar of steel. Naruto had already made a lot of bars of elements as well, they were on the wall next to the elemental stones that would be infused into them. The elemental bars of metal were pure elements, no more chakra was holding them together, Naruto had compressed the elements into the bar, making it just like the steel a regular smith would use.

Naruto would then take the 'metal' of the element he wanted, along with the elemental stone, and he would hammer it out like a regular sword, crushing the elemental stone into the molten heat he used when he fired the metal. When he was finished, he would put the weapon in the weapons room, where it could be used. This took a lot of effort, but could be done in one evening…Naruto was a master, because Kyuubi was a master of making the elemental stones and metals.

Hinata and Naruto walked into the weapons room, where the items Naruto had created were in all their glory.

"what weapons are you going to take, my love?" Naruto asked as he looked at the vast selection he had created with his bare hands.

"lets see, I'll take these" Hinata said as she picked up a pouch of 50 shurikun, a holster of kunai, and some scrolls. Hinata already had her specially made katana attached to her hip. "what are you taking?" she asked him

"I'm not sure, but it think these will do" he said as he picked up a pouch of shurikun, a holster of kunai, and a zanbato. His katana was already strapped to his back, but he took that off, and strapped it to his lower back, while he put the zanbato on over his cloak.

Naruto looked at Hinata, and noticed her tail was out of the cloak he had given her for her birthday…so he walked over and tucked it in, rubbing it a little.

Hinata sivered, she knew he knew what would happen if he continued that….she loved having her tail stroked. She leaned into his touch and she kissed him… "you know what happens when you do that right? We don't have time, my love" she said after the kiss was over

"right, sorry Hinata" Naruto said sheepishly as he walked over to the scrolls and picked up a few, putting them in his cloak, in hidden pouches…he kissed Hinata and walked out of the room

Hinata followed him and she started doing handseals, at the same time Naruto started his…they were both going the same speed and doing the same handseals they started out as human handeals, but then they started transforming into their half demon forms, making the handseals glow red and their claws and fangs more prominent….they finished with the demonic seal for darkness, then the whole doorway glowed black and crimson, making the door itself shrink into nothingness.

The two mates left their bedroom….even after a little detour of kissing passionately…but they knew they had only 10 minutes left to get to the gates…they unwillingly had broken apart and went to the living room…

Gaara, Kogamaru, and Krymaru were all in the living room already, with their own weapons at the ready. The three of them also had built on rooms to the apartment, where they held their weaponry, but Naruto was the only one that had enough power to create the weapons of their choice…he had drawn their chakra out and fused it into many bars of steel, making the steel for them, but not crafting it, they did that themselves.

Gaara approached Naruto "are you ready, leader?" he asked as he grabbed his mask off the table where everyones masks were laid out in a circle. Naruto's and Hinata's mask were foxes, Hinatas had a blue streak across it, while Naruto's had a red streak; Kogamaru and Krymaru's masks were wolves, Kogamaru's mask had a black streak and Krymaru's had a green streak and Gaara's mask was a badger, with a brown streak across it.

"as ready as ill ever be" Naruto replied, and they all fastened their masks onto their faces and they seemed to disappear from the room, and reappear at the gates.

Orochimaru was sitting in his office, overlooking the sound village, when a sound nin came into the office, and the nin said "lord Orochimaru, your guests have just arrived"

Orochimaru turned around, and faced the nin "very good, send them in"

"yes my lord" the nin said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke

'at last, the akatsuki have made contact' Orochimaru thought

Team white lightning jumped tree to tree as they left the port, after 3 days of travel by sea. They wore regular clothes, but with their ninja gear all on. They ran toward the village of sound, like the devil was on their heels. It would have taken a regular person 5 days of travel to get to the sound village, but for these 5 nin, it would take less than 2 days.

When the sun had set, Naruto looked at the rest of them and said "we will make camp here"

The demonic 5 moved with speed unimaginable, and they made the campsite inhabitable in less than 30 minutes, and they had set traps around the perimeter to keep any unwanted visitors out of their campsite.

"Naruto….whats the plan for this operation?" krymaru asked as he sat down by the fire after making sure all of his chakra tripwires were up and ready to be sprung

"well, I figure, we should head back to the mist village, only this time, not as mist nin, but as leaf nin, making sure no one recognizes us of course, by using a henge…then we go to our apartment, put all of our personaly belongings into the secret rooms we have created, and then use a new demonic seal I have figured out. After we leave the village of mist, I will make 5 shadow clones, andn infuse a lot of chakra into them, then we will put their 'bodies' in the road in front of the mist village and leave" Naruto said as he threw some sticks onto the fire, making it flare up, only to die down again.

"that sounds like a good plan….lets do that before we go see what the sound village is up to…I mean we have learned all the water jutsu's already….its time to move on" kogamaru said "I mean, I want to know whats going on, and I want to do it in my own time, not because a would-be leader told us to."

"I agree" gaara said….he had just gotten off of one of his blood cravings by killing some deer, and then bringing back the meat.

"same here, ill do whatever Naruto wants, when he wants" hinata said, then she kissed naruto's cheek, making him blush.

The demonic five had change out of the cloaks that kept them hidden, and were now in regular human clothes, but with a hole in the back for their tails to come through. Their tails were wrapped around their stomachs for safe keeping. They made sure no one was around when they had changed so no one could find then even if they wanted to.

"well, I guess we could make a variation to that plan…" krymaru suggested "…if Naruto doesn't mind"

"whats your idea, Krymaru?" Naruto asked as he looked krymaru's way

"well, we could send the clones back, but not by us….we could summon our animals and the anmals can take them back, then disappear, making it look like our summons helped us, even after we died….to get a proper burial" Krymaru said

"good plan, but remember, our summnings disappear after we die, so that would prove that we are still alive" Naruto said "you get points for thinking though" he added

"well, lets just do what we have to to circumvent this mission….especially since we are done with the village of mist" Kogamaru said as he looked at Naruto…who nodded and looked down the path they came from….it would be a long day tomorrow "lets get some sleep" Naruto said as he looked at hinata and they both got up and walked over under a tree…..and they laid down in each others arms….and they fell asleep.

Gaara, Krymaru, and Kogamaru soon followed their example and fell asleep around the fire…tomorrow is another day…

AN: sorry it was so long since I posted last, and I hope you will forgive me, but I have a lot of things to keep up with….i start college in a week and I can't get anything done for the story….ill try to write while im there….if at all possible….sorry again for the late update, and the short chapter.


End file.
